


Sway

by Lapin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Time, M/M, Misunderstanding, Mommy Does Not Approve, Rebuilding, Restoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh may be a general of the United Forces, but he's still the son of the Fire Lord as well. And sometimes, like all mothers, she makes her opinions known on his choices. Like all children, he disregards these opinions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So, just playing around in this 'verse for a little bit while we wait for season two. And I always like the out-of-left-field pairings. 
> 
> Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ is owned by Nickelodeon Studios, and I express no affiliation with them. The title is taken from the 2002 album _Be Not Nobody_ by Vanessa Carlton. It's owned by A &M Records. I express no affiliation with them either. It's a lovely song though.

_To His Royal Highness, Prince of the Fire Nation, General of the United Forces, Commander of the First Division, Iroh Wu Zhi,_

Only his mother wrote his name out like that. Most people, normal people, addressed him by his rank only, and no one ever used his lesser known full name. He much preferred it that way, honestly, though who could blame him? To name him after one of the greatest generals in the royal family, the Dragon of the West, had not been enough for her. She'd had to tack on the 'Wu Zhi'. He wondered how it would have looked if he had become like his sister, a proficient in watercolors.

He was almost tempted to take up something so decidedly unsuitable, just to irritate her. That would be immature of course, an unbecoming trait for a man his age and class. 

Tempting though, all the same. 

_It has been brought to my attention that there is a most unsettling rumor working its way through the court and council, a rumor that appears to concern you, my son._

He frowned at the paper. His mother would never write her own correspondence, and this had likely been transcribed by her overworked assistant Ming, the frantic woman always following two steps behind the Fire Lord for as long as he could remember. Still, he thought he could detect a bit of extra pressure and flourish on the characters for 'rumor' and 'you'. Perhaps Ming was simply emphasizing where his mother had in all likelihood been shouting. 

Poor Ming. He reminded himself to give her a few of the good bottles of cheongju they'd picked up on Kyoshi Island as her gift for the Star Dragon Festival. If anyone deserved it, it was her. 

_As the second-born, I have always allowed you a certain amount of freedom regarding your relationships. However, despite not being the heir to the throne, you are expected to uphold a certain standard._

So, that's where this was going. It could have gone one or more ways. Either he or someone else always managed to disappoint her enough to earn a letter like this about twice a year, on average. The last one his sister had received had been quite the diatribe on the supposedly decadent and wasteful lifestyles of the Abstraction movement. She had apparently made the mistake of attending some gallery opening of one, and their mother had somehow found out.

Now she was running around with that pack of artists, while wearing a strange hat and drinking very strong alcohol. Their mother's lectures often led to that kind of rebellious behavior. If he didn't have a ship to command, he'd be wearing a strange hat too. 

_A seventeen-year-old peasant boy who disgraces the noble art of bending for something as crass as profit is not, under any circumstances, a respectable option, no matter what his relationship supposedly is with the Avatar._

Iroh raised an eyebrow in amazement. Her information was startlingly precise, all things considered. She had to have gotten it directly from someone here, not through the gossip mill like she claimed. Which meant she had a spy somewhere on his ship, or among the United Forces still on Air Temple Island. There were only two other ships still here. So, among the three, the Aurora, the Kuruk, and the Yu Dao, there was someone being a little too nosy for their own good. 

But then, he hadn't exactly been hiding his affections from anyone. After the battles fought, it had seemed ridiculous to care about whether or not anyone saw him with Bo, mostly because it had only been him seeking friendship at first. Bolin was a welcome distraction from the aftermath, cheerful and funny when everyone else was exhausted and mourning the fallen. 

Bolin had been the one to help him write the letters to the families, the one who knew what would make it easier to bear. With that had come the story about his own loss, his parents, killed at random when he had been young. Iroh had found himself lingering on the downcast expression, strange on Bolin's face. He hadn't liked it, and the oddest urge to take it away had surfaced from somewhere within. 

It had been enough to make him lean over the corner of the table, and kiss Bolin. 

And so his courting of Bolin had begun. It was surprisingly easy. Bolin didn't want him to write poetry to him, or bring him flowers, or anything remotely complicated. Noodles and training, or teaching Iroh how to skip stones, this was all Bolin asked of him when they were together. It was nice, simple. 

_I am trusting you understand what I am telling you, Iroh. This relationship, whatever the nature of it may be, ends now. I will not have your prospects ruined by a dalliance such as this._

_Signed,  
Your loving mother, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation_

Did she really think she could order him to break up with Bolin? He was a grown man, and a general. He was not scared of his mother anymore. This was just like her, to think she could control any of her children like this. She had never seemed to understand that 'Fire Lord' didn't exactly strike fear into their hearts like it did everyone else's. 

He shook his head, and folded the letter up, tucking it away into his desk. He doubted he'd answer it later, but it was nice to think he would. 

“What time is it?” 

Bolin was sleepily eyeing him from the bed now. 

“Very late. Or very early, depending on your perspective.” It was closer to dawn than sunset. Bolin had never stayed so long with him, had never slept in his bed. Granted, he was still fully clothed, and had fallen asleep due to an exhaustive training session with the earthbenders among the crew of Iroh's ship, but still. Iroh thought he looked very nice against the red of his blankets. 

Very nice.

“Aw, are you serious?” Bolin shot up, straightening his clothes and searching for his scarf. It had fallen down on the ground beside the bed, but he didn't seem to notice as he glared at Iroh suddenly. 

“What?” Iroh asked, confused. 

“Mako is probably setting things on fire at this point!” He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it out. “Why did you let me sleep?” 

“You were tired.” Iroh got up from his desk, and crossed the tiny bit of distance to the bed, balancing himself with one knee on the mattress so he could lean over Bolin, kiss his neck. “And maybe I just wanted you to stay a bit longer.”

Bolin laughed, but didn't fight, letting Iroh push him back on the small bunk. 

“Maybe I want you to stay until morning,” He teased, snaking a hand under Bolin's shirt. 

“And maybe I want to make it past the morning.” Bolin replied, pushing the questing hand away, and Iroh as well. “You don't seem to understand. Mako will actually kill me if he catches me sneaking back into my room. Like, extra-crispy dead.”

Iroh sighed, disappointed at being rebuffed again, but did as Bolin wanted and let him free. 

“I could walk you back to your room.” He offered, but Bolin waved him off. “Right. You know, eventually, Mako will have to see us together.”

“And that's the day he'll blind himself.” Bolin said. 

This was heading fast into ridiculous. Bolin hadn't had to tell Mako a thing about any of it. It had always been pretty apparent from the beginning that they were no longer simply friends. Mako's feelings had also been rather clear from the beginning, that being, he currently seemed to be attempting to learn psychic firebending and light Iroh on fire with his eyes alone. Iroh understood, or at least tried to, but enough was enough. 

“Your brother is entirely too invested in your life.” 

“He's my big brother.” Bolin shrugged. “He took care of me. Sometimes he forgets he doesn't need to anymore, is all.” 

“You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself.” Iroh knew he was grousing, but the idea of Bolin spending the night in his bed, or vice versa, was becoming a frequent fantasy. If it became any more of a distraction, he was going to be in trouble. 

Running a ship, even a docked ship, was a time-consuming job, and he had other duties beside, with peacekeeping, rebuilding, and negotiations. They still needed a new representative from the Northern Water Tribe, the current representative only a temporary fill, a prominent lawyer who was eager to give up the job as soon as possible, and Iroh didn't blame him in the slightest, considering what was currently going on. 

Many non-bending citizens still felt the Equalists had a point, and unfortunately, they were making a very good case for themselves without Amon. Not that he had anything against non-benders or their perceived sense of inequality, but their arguments kept coming to Iroh. He had repeatedly told them that he had no authority to grant them any representation, and they would have to wait for the new representative from the Northern Water Tribe so a vote could be taken. Only now, they were lobbying for a non-bender, and he was rather sure that such a demand would slow up the whole election process, which meant they would continue to harass him instead of Tenzin, who was somehow managing to disappear anytime any of them came around. All of this, when he still had a ship to run and a division to command. 

He really did not need Mako and his attitude on top of all of it.

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay?” He asked, perfectly willing to play the part of a gentleman if it meant he could just have the comfort of Bolin for the night. “It's almost not worth it, at this hour.” 

Bolin looked up at him from managing his scarf, seeming genuinely regretful. 

“Iroh, I'd love to stay. Really. But, I mean, I told you,” He looked at his feet, fiddling with his scarf. “I just don't want to rush, you know,” 

“That's not what I meant.” Iroh said, shaking his head. “I just like having you here.” 

Bolin beamed at him, and gave him a quick kiss. “Man, I've got a United Forces general wrapped around my finger.” He seemed so pleased with himself, but Iroh had no argument. 

“You do.” Despite seeming to know, Bolin blushed at the affirmation. 

It made Iroh love him, just a little more, as he slipped out the door. 

-

_To His Royal Highness, Prince of the Fire Nation, General of the United Forces, Commander of the First Division, Iroh Wu Zhi,_

The next one came within a week, and this time, his mother made no attempt at even pretending politeness. 

_Since I have heard no reply from you, I'm assuming you intend to ignore my wishes._

That was his mother. Always assuming.

_I will not have this sort of defiance in my own children. You will do as I tell you, or there will be consequences. Perhaps I cannot do anything about your military career, but I can do something about your political one. You will not always be a general, my son. Even soldiers grow old. If you do anything to bring shame down on the royal house of the Fire Nation, I will make sure you are never seen in polite company in the Fire Nation again._

My, she really was angry over this, wasn't she? She rarely threatened to destroy their futures in such a way. If she was this worked up, she had probably thrown a thing or two. He hoped she hadn't hit poor Ming again by mistake. The last time, his mother had pitched an antique vase across the room, and knocked the poor woman out for a moment. That had been when his sister was living with the Air Acolytes in the Northern Air Temple. 

_I expect to hear your response soon, Iroh. Do not keep me waiting._

The signature was the same as before, with some very clear emphasis on her title. Ming was trying to convey a message then, for sure, basically pleading with him to please at least try to appease his mother, if only to make her life easier. 

“Wow, that's a fancy seal.” 

He looked over his shoulder at Bolin, who was eyeing the letter from the bed with open curiousity. 

“My mother,” Iroh said, tucking this one away as well, on top of the other. “The Fire Lord.” 

“She uses her seal when she's writing to you?” 

“She uses her seal when writing to my grandfather, former Fire Lord Zuko. He finds it very...amusing, for lack of a better word. Grandmother Mai always had a rather cutting remark, when she was still in this world.” His maternal grandmother had always possessed a sly, sarcastic humor that had mostly gone over Iroh's head when he was a boy. In retrospect though, she had been very funny. He was sorry he had never been old enough to understand her while she was still alive. 

Bolin whistled. “Someone's overcompensating.” His face quickly turned nervous though, as he turned back to Iroh. “Not that I mean anything by that, I'm sure your mom is great and all,”

“You're not completely wrong.” Iroh cut him off, gently. “My mother is a great Fire Lord. Everyone says so. But she's always been very defensive of the crown. She was actually second-born, you see. Her older sister died when she was young. My grandfather says he thinks she's constantly comparing herself to her sister's ghost.” 

It had been a very tragic story, the one of his aunt, who, despite being a powerful firebender and a natural politician, had died at the age of sixteen, of the Red Fever. It had been very sudden, an outbreak sweeping the Fire Nation one winter. He still remembered how his grandfather's eyes had grown damp relating the story to him, even after three decades. 

“I didn't know that.” Bolin said, his expression serious and sorrowful. “I'm sorry.”

“She died long before I was born.” 

“No, I mean, I'm sorry your mom feels like that. That couldn't have been fun for you either.” This was another trait that had made Iroh fall in love with him, the way he could empathize with seemingly anyone. His open heart could love anyone in a way Iroh couldn't, and he both envied and adored it. “So, what's she got to say?”

“Nothing important.” It wasn't a lie, he rationalized. His mother's opinion on his relationship with Bolin was not of any importance to him, so therefore, the letter was of no importance. 

On the other hand, Bolin so casually lounging in his bed, that was important. That was very important. 

He got in too, the narrow bunk barely fitting the two of them, and somehow or another, he ended up over top of Bolin, as they kissed, and kissed, and kissed. 

Spirits, he loved the way Bolin responded to him, the way he arched up under Iroh, his body begging for more even as his mouth said nothing. The way he made those small sounds of want as Iroh worshiped his neck, his clavicle, unbuttoning the top of his shirt as he did, his hand sliding under the hem as well, to caress the bare skin of his back. 

Bolin suddenly whimpered, as Iroh slid his leg between Bolin's, pressing his own aching body against the warmth of him, simultaneously feeling how hard Bolin was getting too. He made no attempt to slow down, not when Bolin was actively encouraging him like this, his hips moving up just the slightest to thrust against Iroh's thigh. Bo was breathing so hard into his ear, and spirits, no, he couldn't stop as he pressed Bolin harder into the mattress, pushing down with his hips to get friction. 

“Iroh,” He panted, his hands at the hem of Iroh's shirt. “Off, get it off,”

He could stop for that, just barely, throwing the thing wherever, he didn't care, as Bolin did the same, and no, no this was so much better, skin against skin. 

“Iroh,” He said again, but there was nothing else, as Iroh undid his trousers, and Bolin's, letting him know exactly where this was going. Giving him time to put a stop to it, to tell Iroh no. He would stop too, would respect Bolin's choice, but he hoped to every spirit there was that Bolin was just going to wrap his legs around Iroh's waist and let him fuck him so hard he couldn't say anything but Iroh's name. 

His cock was almost painful against its confines at just the thought, and he climbed off Bolin to get the damn trousers off, relieved to see Bolin taking the opportunity to do the same. He'd burn enough incense to make any monk cough just for that. 

The way their bodies joined was perfect, every muscle in Bolin's body like paradise against him. 

“Yes, Bo,” The nickname just slipped out, as Bo's strong leg cinched around his waist. “Fuck,” 

“Yeah, yeah, that,” Bo agreed, nodding above Iroh's head as he sucked a mark right where the tendon if his neck joined the hard bone of his sternum, his skin tasting like salt, and earth, and _Bo_. “Do that, I like that, I really do, please,”

“What else do you like?” Iroh asked, determined to make this good, to make Bolin come so hard he saw stars. He knew Bolin was no virgin, but he wanted to be the one who rose above the others, the one Bolin thought about when he was getting himself off. 

“You?” Bolin offered, his cock against Iroh's as he thrusted up again. 

Bolin reached down, and took both of them in hand, making Iroh squeeze his eyes shut and groan in appreciation. 

“ _Bo_ ,” He hissed, moving with him. 

“I know you have got to have something to make this a little easier,” Bolin said, snapping the fingers of his free hand to get Iroh's attention. “Some oil? Anything? Come on Fire Scout, focus,” 

Iroh opened the drawer beside the bunk, and pulled out a bottle. Bolin let go of them to unscrew the cap, releasing the powerful scent into the room. “Oh, you get the good stuff, don't you?” Bolin asked, taking a deep breath. 

“Always,” Iroh replied, as his cock pleaded with him to please, _please_ put his hand back around it. “Bo, I'm begging you,”

“A general is begging me, please let me savor this moment-”

“Bo, if you don't do something, I will put you on your knees and fuck you until you _scream_ ,”

Bolin stared up at him, then swallowed. “Promise?” 

“Bolin, please,” Thankfully, he was apparently done teasing Iroh, as he poured a generous amount into his palm, then wrapped Iroh back up in the heat of his hand. Iroh had to admit, it made it all so much easier, as he moved against Bo. 

“Do it,” Bolin's breath on his ear was like the sweetest temptation. “I wanted you to. I'm all ready, I swear, so just do it.” 

“What?” Iroh was confused, his body too overwhelmed by his need to actually think coherently. 

“Fuck me,” Bolin clarified, and his words went straight to Iroh's most base instincts, wrapping around him and pulling him in like a spiderfly's web. “Fuck me like you want to, like I want you to,”

Iroh needed no more permission. He grabbed the bottle off the sheets where it lay, poured some on his fingers, and crooked them up inside Bolin. The other man gasped at the penetration, but then tightened around him, and began to move with them. 

“Let me turn over,” He said, but Iroh didn't want that. The idea was tempting, yes, because he'd be able to get a stronger angle, but this time, the first time, he wanted to actually see Bolin's face. 

“No, I want to look at you,” He scissored his fingers, and hit what he'd been looking for, as Bolin gasped. He tried to make note of where it was, as he withdrew, and Bolin nodded. 

“Okay, okay, yeah, just as long as you finish the job,” He let Iroh hook a knee over one elbow, angling himself up off the bed as Iroh guided himself inside, before he lifted the other leg too. Spirits, he thought, fuck, fuck, because it had been too long and Bolin was tight and hot and everything perfect about this kind of sex, everything Iroh had been fantasizing about. 

Everything was just the long, slow side of sex for awhile, the easy movement of in and out, hitting that spot over and over so that Bolin clawed at his back and the sheets, left bloody scratches down Iroh's shoulders that would sting in the morning when he buttoned his form-fitting uniform. He'd love every second of it too, because he'd remember all day that he'd had Bolin under him, tight around his cock, moaning for him like he was the best sex he'd ever had. 

Bolin cried out, his body tightening like a vice around Iroh as the strands of his come hit Iroh's stomach. The way he pulsed all around Iroh was enough to make his cock give up the fight and follow, and spirits, he needed it. He hadn't realized how badly until now, as the hard ball of tension in his spine finally relaxed for the first time since the damn Equalists had shown up, it felt like. 

“You're heavy,” Bo complained, so Iroh pulled out and rolled to the side, the two of them somehow managing to fit on the bunk, as long as Iroh stayed on his side, and Bolin plastered himself to him. “That was worth it, if I do say so myself.” 

“Was it?” Iroh asked, even as the more primal parts of his brain purred in approval. 

“Oh, are you going to try and tell me you didn't love every second of being in me?” Bolin scoffed, as he sat up. “Not buying that for a minute. If you could get it up again, you'd have me up against the wall so fast my head would spin.” 

“Luckily for you, I can't get it up again that fast.” 

“Lucky me.” Bolin was out of bed and searching for his clothes before Iroh could do much to stop him, his trousers and boots already back on by the time he figured out he was really planning on leaving. 

“Bo, stay. This is stupid.” 

“No, keeping Mako up all night is stupid. He will be too, if I'm not back soon.” He had his shirt back on now, and seemed to be searching for the jacket he had discarded upon first entering Iroh's warm quarters. When he found it, he shrugged it on, leaving it unbuttoned, then raked his fingers through his hair, like he could look presentable again without a wash and a comb. 

“Not being here in the morning so I can have you again then is stupid.” Iroh felt childish with the complaint, but Bolin just smirked and leaned over him. 

“You know what would be fun?” His smile was downright smug, but Iroh couldn't begin to care. “Me tying you to the bunk and riding you _really_ slow.”

His mouth went dry.

“See you tomorrow.” Bolin said cheerily, kissing him on the mouth lightly before walking out the door like he hadn't just given Iroh a fantasy that would keep his cock hard for at least a week when they finally left this port. No, not fantasy, that would be a reality, he thought. 

Bolin was going to be the death of him.

-

_To His Royal Highness, Prince of the Fire Nation, General of the United Forces, Commander of the First Division, Iroh Wu Zhi,_

The third letter arrived the afternoon after, and this time, even he found little to laugh at. 

_This is not a game, my son. You may think your affair will be harmless, that after you have tired of him and left port, he will be like any other. The military may not care how many bodies you have waiting for you in United ports, but the court does, and they will remember the story of a prince of the Fire Nation lowering himself to a pro-bender._

_I will say this once, my son. Bed him and get it out of your system, if that is what you need to do. But when you leave Republic City, I expect to never hear another word about this peasant. I know I am being quite clear on this, Iroh._

_Signed,  
Fire Lord of the Fire Nation_

The seal had been pressed in hard, as though emphasizing it all the more for Iroh. She was attempting to make it clear to Iroh who it was that was giving the order, but Iroh was still not impressed. 

He would not be ashamed of Bolin, and she could not make him care about the prejudices and malicious gossip of a bunch of pampered, useless people whose only occupation in life was to stand around in lovely clothing and judge others. Bolin, on the other hand, had pulled himself up and out of the street without an ounce of formal training or education. He had risen in the pro-bending circuit on his own merits, not bribes or underhanded deals like some. He'd invented his own way of fighting, had worked hard every day without fail. 

When the Equalists had come, Bolin had swallowed his fear and fought back, earning his place by the Avatar's side. He had done it all for no other reason than because it was the right thing to do, and when everyone else was losing hope in those tunnels, Bolin had smiled at him. 

He loved him. And nothing his mother said was going to change that, or his decision. 

He folded it neatly, and placed it on top of the other two in the drawer.

His duties that afternoon involved yet another meeting with the Equalists, and their new representative, a small man named Hachi, who refused to take a hint. 

“The Council is all benders.” He said, in that same even tone of voice he always used, even when he was clearly furious. It drove Iroh up the wall, personally. “Even you must realize what a blatant prejudice that is. The whole idea is a way to keep non-benders oppressed.”

“As I have told you numerous times, the members of the Council are elected by their respective nations, Hachi. The Water Tribes consider being born a bender a blessing from the spirits. The Northern Water Tribe especially will always choose someone they consider lucky. As for the Southern Water Tribe, you will notice that though Representative Sokka's sister was a waterbender, he was not, and he was the one who formed the Council in the first place.”

“Oh? And who gave him that power? The Avatar, his sister's husband.” 

Iroh rolled his eyes. 

“Hachi, I met Sokka on more than one occasion. He was one of my grandfather's dearest friends. Trust me when I say he needed no one to give him anything.” He clasped his hands behind his back as they walked, keeping his eyes on his crew as they trained. This was general training, without bending, a key component to the overall strength of a military crew. “Ensign Chi, assist Ensign Bori with their pull-ups.”

Chi, a stout, powerful woman from the United Republic Islands, put down her own weights, and knit her strong fingers together to give the slight Bori a needed boost to get himself over the bar. 

“Ensign Chi, please partner with Bori, help him put some muscle on those skinny arms,” He ordered, and Bori gasped a laugh at his own admitted failings, as Chi nodded. 

“Then why is the current Southern Water Tribe representative a bender?”

“I believe they choose by lottery, since their Tribe is still much smaller than their sister tribe.” He was almost positive about that still being true. Sokka had been elected by a landslide, he remembered from history, but after his death, the more easy-going Southerners had simply put everyone's names in a turtle seal's shell, shaken it, and drawn a name. 

His grandfather had laughed over the story and remarked that it sounded exactly like what Sokka would have wanted, a completely fair decision in favor of no one.

“If that's true, then the odds are in a non-bender's favor. A waterbender being chosen is almost impossible.” Hachi pointed out. Iroh swore this man gave him a headache.

“Then take that up with the Southern Water Tribe, Hachi. I'm sure they will be very interested in those statistics.” Anything to make Hachi someone else's problem. “Again, I would like to reiterate that as a member of the United Forces, I have no power over the Council. I work for them, not the other way around. I can give you no assistance with your grievances. The person you need to speak with is Representative Tenzin, as I have told you multiple times.”

“But if we had the backing of someone of your stature, General,”

“It would not help you. I am from the Fire Nation, I have no pull with the Northern Water Tribe, or their politics. Again, Representative Tenzin, as the son of Katara, would be a more beneficial ally to you.” He paused over two young new recruits struggling with their push-ups. “Ensign Paccha, Ensign Nini, to your feet.” 

Both women jumped to attention, then went into at-ease when he nodded. “Both of you, you're putting far too much strain on your backs. You'll hurt yourselves doing that.” He got to the ground and demonstrated, both of them crouching to observe closely. “Hold your shoulders like this, and let the weight rest in your legs and arms. Elbows out like this, not in, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” They chorused, getting down to imitate him as he got back on his feet, elbows on his knees to balance. Gently, he corrected Paccha's hands on the ground, so her elbows were correct, then pressed a hand to Nini's stomach and the other to her lower back, straightening her out. 

“Better?” He asked.

“A little, sir,” Nini managed, through gritted teeth. “I feel it in my arms now, not my back, at least.”

“It'll get easier with practice, promise.” 

He stood and rejoined Hachi, continuing his observational walk. The man was watching him now with a sly, satisfied smirk on his face that made Iroh tense with irritation. “Something you want to share?”

“General, I don't think you realize exactly how much influence you wield. Your crew, your division, respects you beyond measure, even love you, in the way dogs love their masters.” Iroh bristled, and whirled on him. 

“Feel free to be as liberal with your observations about me, or the prejudices of the Council, as you like, Hachi, but you will not make remarks like that about any of my crew, or anyone on one of the ships under my command, bender or non-bender.” He ordered. “I have been more than generous with my time with you so far. I suggest you do not test my patience, or my good will, what little I have left, by being insulting towards the crew _your_ little group attacked.”

Hachi's eyes narrowed. “I have said before, General, we are Equalists, but we do not condone or support the violent actions Amon ordered. We only want fair treatment, not death.”

He refused to flinch under Iroh's stare, just as Iroh refused to flinch under his, and for a moment, they stood like that, daring the other to back down.

“I meant no harm by it,” Hachi said, lifting a shoulder carelessly. “Only that they, like any good dog, are loyal enough to die for you. Your ships have many members of the Northern Water Tribe, benders and non-benders. They would all lay down their lives for you if asked. If you were to tell them that it was fair to make sure there is always at least one non-bender on the Council, they would never question it. They would write home to their families and urge them to vote one in, because they trust you. Because they believe you would never deceive them, would never do anything to cause them harm.”

Iroh looked away, out over their training. They were all good, strong people, the best people, and he would sacrifice his own life for them without question. They were aware of that, and because he showed them that loyalty, they gave him theirs. Iroh would not pretend he had not been given preferential treatment when he joined the United Forces, but he had earned everything he had since.

“If Representative Tenzin were to tell everyone the Council should have a non-bender, all he would do is re-affirm for the ones who already believe it. Maybe he would sway a few fence-sitters. But he does not have the power to change people's minds the way you could.” 

Hachi was correct, but Iroh shook his head. “I am a member of the United Forces. My job is to protect the people of the Republic, not get involved with the politics. I can advise, but I will not do what you want. It would be a misuse of the trust they have in me. I won't manipulate them like that.”

The man gaped at him, then scowled. “General Iroh,”

“I understand what you are trying to do, Hachi. What you're asking me to do is the wrong way to go about it though.” He considered it for a moment, as he watched two of his earthbenders practice their metalbending, pulling a heavy chain between them like a child's toy. “Have you considered attempting to talk to the pro-bending teams?”

“What?” The man asked, clearly puzzled.

“You would be surprised how many pro-benders are from non-bending families. Often, they're people who weren't born into the old houses, or are from mixed households. Many became pro-benders because they couldn't join a guild, due to being from the wrong families.” He could have kissed Bolin for this helpful knowledge, as the idea turned and formed in his mind. “I think they're exactly the kind of benders you need on your side, the ones with actual stakes in an Equalist movement. It would benefit their families more than anyone's.”

Hachi was mulling it over as they walked, Iroh thankful for the now silent man, since it meant he could observe his crew in peace. 

“I wasn't aware of that aspect of pro-bending.” He said, at long last. 

“It's not as well-known as it should be.” Iroh replied. 

Hachi stopped, and inclined his head respectfully to Iroh. “You have given me something to think about, General. If you will excuse me, I think this is something I and my colleagues need to discuss.”

Iroh inclined his own head, and smiled, as Hachi turned on his heel and left, heading for the docks, where his own small craft waited for him. 

The rest of his evening was spent with first the head engineer, who brought him up to speed on the repairs to their ship, then the two captains of the other ships still present, as they gave him their reports on their own progress. The Aurora had been the least damaged of the three, as as such, she was almost back at full power, and would be ready to resume her patrols within two weeks. The poor Yu Dao's engine had to be rebuilt though, and would be docked here in Republic City for another five months, it seemed. His own ship, the Kuruk, was somewhere in between, but even after his repairs were completed, they were not leaving Republic City until everything was under control again. 

Being near Bolin was only a fringe benefit of that. 

When he returned to his quarters that evening, he was pleased to see Bolin already there, waiting. He went forward to kiss him, but though Bolin tipped his head up in response, the kiss was entirely too brief. 

“Bo?” He asked, wondering what was wrong.

The other man shifted, seeming uncomfortable, and made no effort to touch Iroh further. Confused, he put a hand on the back of his neck, letting his own skin warm Bolin's in a gentle show of affection. It was a common practice among firebenders, and Bolin had liked it from the get-go, especially when his back was aching after a too long training session. 

Bo melted under the touch, and Iroh took the opportunity to try to kiss him again. 

However, this one only lasted a few seconds longer than the first, as Bolin again pulled away from him, and this time, he put distance between them. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Iroh inquired, lost. 

“Sorry,” Bolin said, smiling, but it wasn't right. “I came over here, but I forgot that I promised Jinora I'd help her practice.”

Iroh wanted to believe him. He really did. But he didn't, not at all. The question was why Bolin was lying in the first place. 

“Jinora is in bed by now.” Iroh reminded him. “Maybe you want to try a different one?” 

Bolin wasn't stupid, no matter what anyone thought. Open, yes, and less likely to suspect the worst in people than most, but never stupid. He knew he was caught, and he didn't try to cover it up with another lie. 

“I just don't want to be here, right now, is all.” 

“Why not?” Iroh didn't understand. “Did your brother catch you coming in last night?”

Bolin slipped past him, towards the door. “Mako doesn't stop me from doing what I want, Iroh. I want to go train. Metalbending, and all.” 

“Maybe I could help?” Iroh offered, eager to make up the ground he seemed to have lost with Bolin. “I've trained with the metalbenders in my crew before.” He found them a great challenge, and he was sure he could remember the forms they used. 

“No, I,” Suddenly, he reached forward, and pulled Iroh into a kiss that defied his out-of-character behavior. Iroh responded eagerly, and when Bolin opened his mouth under his, he was sure that whatever it was that was bothering Bolin, it had nothing to do with him. 

He pushed Bo back to the desk, caring little for the papers that they were for sure crushing, as his hands went down to Bolin's trousers. 

It was like being doused with cold water, as Bolin immediately shoved him away. It certainly wasn't hard enough to hurt, just enough to startle him, but Bolin could not have been any clearer, as he straightened himself up and made for the door. 

“Bo,” Iroh grabbed him, tried to restrain him. “What did I do?” 

“Let go,” Bolin pulled out of his grasp easily. “I need to train.” He added weakly, and then he was gone, leaving Iroh like he couldn't get away fast enough. 

When Iroh had first been learning to bend lightning, his master had used it like a whip to teach him how to re-direct it on instinct, no matter where it was coming from. It had never been enough to cause him permanent damage, but it had always hurt. Once, he had gotten a hard snap to his chest that had floored him, left him gasping from the sting.

This feeling inside, right inside his ribcage, it was achingly similar to that day. 

-

He received no more letters from his mother, and speculated he had fallen so far into her bad graces she was no longer acknowledging his existence. After a time, she would get so mad at someone else, she'd forget she was angry with him, and he'd be treated as her beloved son again. He was familiar enough with the routine to not be concerned with it.

It was Bolin he was worried about. He was avoiding Iroh, and he was using the Avatar to do it, or, if Korra were busy, the frankly frightening reinstated chief of police, who still looked at Iroh in a way that made him feel small.

When Iroh was ten, and visiting Republic City with his grandfather, he had stolen four apples from a fruit vendor. He still had no idea why he had done it, when he had the money to purchase the whole stand. But he had, and he had been caught. When the vendor had realized who he was, he had been willing to forgive and forget, but Lin Bei Fong, then an officer, had not, and neither had his grandfather. He had told Lin that Iroh would receive the same punishment as anyone else. 

So Bei Fong had personally delivered the eight lashes on his bare back, one for every coin he had robbed the vendor of. She had neither held back nor put more into it, merely treated him like any other pickpocket. Afterward, his grandfather had cleaned and bandaged Iroh's back himself, not leaving it for a servant, and while he had done it, he had very kindly explained to him why Lin Bei Fong, despite being a friend of the family, had to do it.

_“Royal blood doesn't make you special, Iroh. The laws apply to you, just like they do everyone else, especially here in Republic City. Here, we are all the same. It's important that everyone knows that.”_

Sometimes, when Bei Fong looked at him, he felt like she was considering whether or not he needed another whipping. She looked at everyone like that, even the Avatar. Though he was almost positive they didn't whip thieves in Republic City anymore. Almost. 

In any case, the reason he thought of that was because sometime in the last few days, he became the sole target of her ire. There was nothing he could say or do that didn't draw her biting sarcasm, or at the very least, one of those looks of hers. 

How Lin Bei Fong looked at him mattered a great deal, when he was trying to convince her to tell him where Bolin was. 

“I just need to speak with Bo,” He repeated.

She gave him a cursory glance over her paperwork. A roster of new recruits to the police force, it looked like, probably in an attempt to build back up from the fallen. Iroh knew how that was. They'd been trying to recruit for the Navy as well, but weren't having much luck filling the spots. They'd been having quota problems already, and honestly, if they couldn't get more hands, the Aurora wasn't going to be set sail without taking temporary crew members from the more damaged ships. 

“Bo _lin_ is training with one of my best metalbenders. They're on the mainland.” 

“So you said. Could you tell me when you expect him back?”

She raised an eyebrow in that way of hers that made him want to recoil. “Why are you so concerned over when Bolin will be back? You can't possibly have anything that important to say to him.” 

He narrowed his eyes at the restored earthbender. “Whatever I need to speak with Bolin about is none of your concern, Chief Bei Fong.” 

“You're a general in the United Forces with a whole division to command, ships to repair, sailors to train, and spots to fill. What could you possibly need a pro-bender for?” That was just a little too close to the bone for his taste. 

“Chief Bei Fong, is there something you want to discuss with me?” 

She looked him up and down, her gaze growing more withering by the second. Then, she looked back at her papers, dismissing him without words. Angry, but confused about what exactly he needed to be angry about, he figured it was time to leave before he said something he'd regret. 

“He's seventeen, General.” She said to his back, stopping him. He looked over his shoulder at her, her eyes still on her papers. “I really did think better of you.” 

“I don't understand.” He replied. “There was nothing...I didn't do anything wrong.” 

“If that's how you see it, Iroh,” She said, putting emphasis on his name. “Then you are nothing like your grandfather.” 

Two of her officers were coming, and they had more papers. She rose to meet them, clearly done with Iroh for the time being, even though he was more confused than ever. What did she mean by that? 

He needed to speak to Bolin. Something was going on here, and he needed Bolin to just talk to him about what it was. 

As he approached the docks, he saw people disembarking from the ferry, and Bolin's familiar form among the uniforms. Unable to believe his good fortune, he started towards him, until he saw that Bo wasn't alone. The man with him had to be the metalbender Lin had sent him to train with. He was in plainclothes instead of his uniform, and he had his arm around Bolin's shoulders.

And Bolin was smiling.

He felt his heart sink into his stomach as he watched them, Bolin obviously excited about something, waving his free arm wildly as he talked. The other man was nodding at him, laughing at something Bolin was saying. 

Iroh kept walking. 

There was only so much he needed to see.

-

He didn't manage to find a spare moment to get Bolin on his own for three days, and Bolin made no effort to find him. Before whatever it was Iroh had done wrong, he could have expected Bolin to come visit him on the ship every other evening, but at this point, it had been over a week since they'd had any sort of interaction. 

Unfortunately for Bolin though, Iroh had always been rather good at tracking, and when he did get a spare day, Bolin was not getting away from him. He waited until the evening, when Bolin was training alone in one of the large, empty rooms of the Air Temple. He wasn't bending, but punching a bag hanging from the ceiling, bouncing around it on his toes. 

“Bo,” He called, not wanting to startle him. 

He stopped what he was doing, and grabbed the bag, stilling it. When he looked at Iroh, it was with an oddly serious face that he had never seen directed at him before. There was something almost un-Bolin about it, and it was unnerving to him. 

Not sure why he tried, he reached out to clasp the back of Bolin's neck, only for Bolin to shrug him off. 

“I'm training.” He said. 

“I know.” He wasn't sure what to do, exactly, because he still didn't know what he had done wrong. Was Bolin bored with him? Angry? Had he offended him somehow? “Bolin, please, I've been wracking my brain for the past week, and I still don't know why you're avoiding me.” 

“Not everything is about you, you know. I do have other stuff going on in my life.” He sounded defensive, for some reason. 

“I know that.” Iroh understood Bolin was busy, but it hadn't stopped him before. “Chief Bei Fong has you training with an officer, I saw.” He was jealous, he knew, and jealousy made people stupid. He should stay away from this subject, but he couldn't help himself. He needed to know if Bolin had found someone better, someone he wanted more than Iroh. 

“Yeah, Eka. He's really great. He took me sliding on the rooftops of the city. He says it's great for learning metalbending. I can't believe I've never thought of it, because when I was a kid, my parents used to take me and Mako to the hills and they taught me how to slide, and,” He stopped, bit his lip. “Anyway, I'm really learning a lot from him.” 

Iroh nodded, the awkward feeling between them foreign. They had never been unable to talk to each other before. “How old were you, when your first learned to slide? I couldn't really control my bending like that until I was about ten, bit of a slow learner, I told you,”

“What do you want?” Bolin interrupted. 

Iroh blinked, and tried to regain his ground. “I just wanted to talk to you, Bo,” 

Bolin huffed. “I don't want to have sex with you again.” 

He really couldn't think of anything to say to that. He thought...he had gotten the impression Bolin had enjoyed it as much as he had, that he had wanted to do it. He didn't understand what was going on here. 

Slowly, his senses came back, as he tried to work out what was wrong. “Did I...did I hurt you? That night? If I did, I'm sorry, I never meant to,” 

“It was fine.” Bolin cut him off. “So you can just forget about it, alright? We can just forget about it.”

“Forget what, exactly?” He reached out again, to touch Bolin's shoulder. “What are you trying to say-”

“Don't touch me.” 

Iroh obeyed. 

“Look, it was fun. But I think it's gone as far as it's going to go, alright? So, you can just go back to being your royal self, and I can go back to being a peasant.” The word selection was strange for Bolin, who always referred to Iroh as 'General', but Iroh couldn't quite figure out what exactly was so familiar about it. His mind was still caught in the meaning of it all, that he was suddenly horribly sure Bolin was telling him to fuck off. 

“Bo, I love you.” 

He had been meaning to say it for awhile now. He had just been waiting for the right time, the right way to put it. He hadn't wanted to scare Bolin off by moving too fast, showing too much too soon. He had thought to say it that night in his bunk, but then he had thought it too much a cliché, that he could just tell Bolin the next day, or maybe during training. He hadn't meant to say it like this though, as one last desperate grab to hold on to Bolin. 

Bolin stared at him, then looked at the bag, and to Iroh's horror, he started to tear up. That was not the reaction he'd hoped for.

“Bo,”

“Get away from me.” He wouldn't look at Iroh. “I never want to talk to you again.” 

“Oh.” That hadn't been what he had hoped for at all. “I...I understand. Of course.” 

What had he been thinking? Bolin was so bright and young. Had he really thought Bolin would even want Iroh's love, would want to be tied down to someone who would be at sea for half the year at least? Have to be stared at whenever they went into polite society, gossiped about? Who in their right mind would sign up for that kind of baggage? 

“I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He apologized, because he felt like he should, like that was the correct thing to do in this situation, useless as it was. 

He wanted Bolin to call him back, as he walked towards the exit, wanted him to run after Iroh and tell him he loved him too, that they could make this work somehow. Of course, that didn't happen, and he was back in the yard before he encountered anyone else. 

Asami, still awake at this hour, reading a book in the light of the string of safety lamps his crew had hung, looked up at him with a curious tilt to her head. 

“What's wrong?” She asked. 

“What makes you think something is wrong?”

She gave him a look. “Because you look like someone just stomped on your heart. What, did Bolin break up with you or something?” She laughed, but she must have seen the hurt in his face, because she stopped, and put her book aside. “Oh. He did, didn't he?” 

“I'm afraid so.” He answered, with a shrug. 

She wrinkled her nose .“Why? He's crazy about you.”

“Not as much as you think.” He sat down beside her on the bench, as she politely moved her legs for him. “Not as much as I thought, either, I have to admit.”

He'd really thought Bolin felt something too. 

“No, he really is crazy about you.” Asami corrected, raising an eyebrow. “Everyone knows that. Even Tenzin knows that, and he never knows anything. He's only spent every day since we met talking about you. 'Did you know Iroh can use his firebending to fly?' or 'Iroh is so awesome, he helps everyone on his ship, he's like the nicest general ever' and 'Iroh says when the United Forces get those flying machines, he'll take me up in one'.” She sighed. “I swear, Mako was about to stab him with a chopstick. Now Mako, Mako hates you. But Bolin adores you.” 

It occurred to Iroh that he was having a conversation about his failed relationship with someone he didn't actually know that well. Asami had her own issues that kept her rather busy, like the attempt to rebuild her father's factory as her own, and start looking at the technology he'd developed as something for the military. She was rather astute when it came to business, he'd learned. Still, they had fought a few fights together, and that made for a certain kind of closeness. Besides, who else did he have to talk to?

“Then why did he just tell me he never wanted to talk to me again?” Maybe Asami knew what was going on. She did see Bolin on a more regular basis than he did, and she had to have spoken to him in this past week. 

Asami looked puzzled though, not exactly raising his hopes. “That's weird.”

Again, he shrugged. 

“Maybe it's for the best. It seems like no one thinks I was very good for him anyway.” He stood, intending on going back to the ship and getting some sleep. He had a whole new list of things to do, the beginning of which started with yet another meeting with Hachi, though hopefully they were now on a better track. An idea occurred to him. “Asami, you're a pro-bending fan, aren't you?” He thought he recalled her and Bolin having a spirited discussion about the sport, but he wasn't sure.

“I have the trading card of every active pro-bender.” She said, with a grin. “Sometimes being a non-bender sucks. I'd be over the moon if I could be a pro-bender.” 

“But you know quite a bit about all the players?” She nodded. “Then maybe you'd be willing to help me. Hachi, you know him?” 

“Who doesn't?”

“I suggested that perhaps getting some pro-benders on his side would strengthen his cause, especially with the diversity of their families. Maybe you could put him in touch with the right ones?” 

Asami lit up at just the mention, and Iroh was relieved to realize he could very easily pass most of the work on to her now, and keep up his part of the relationship for the look of things, until they got some benders on their side. 

“An excuse to hang out with pro-benders? Sounds like a plan to me.” 

He told her when and where to meet the two of them tomorrow, and then got to work mentally organizing the rest of his day. He hoped that if he simply focused on things like that, Bolin's rejection could be pushed aside for the time being, until he could deal with it. 

“Hey, Iroh?” Asami called after him, just as he started to walk away. “For what it's worth, I thought you two were pretty good together.” 

She meant it in the best way, he knew, but just like that, she'd reminded him that no matter how much he threw himself back into his work, he was still going to be going back to an empty bunk at night. That there would never be a Bolin surprising him in the middle of the day for a quick lunch that always turned into either a training session or an excuse to kiss for an hour in a cave, far away from the ships and Team Avatar. The one thing he'd found in all this destruction that had made the day easier was gone, and wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and he didn't even know _why_.

“So did I.” He said, at last.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin's point of view on the situation. Also, Bolin goes on a date with Tahno. This is a thing that happens, for real.

Bolin thought he should at some point leave his room and deal with the day. So far, he was putting it off rather well, if he did say so himself.

He felt pretty bad about it, really. Lying to people made him uncomfortable, and so far he'd lied to Eka by telling him he was sick, he'd lied to Mako by claiming he was fine, and he'd lied to Korra by claiming his back hurt too much to train with her. Lying to his brother in particular always made him feel like a jerk, which was not helping with the general cloud of misery floating over his head. 

Even Pabu had given up on him today, choosing to run around outside instead of staying with him and sympathizing. 

He just felt like such an idiot. 

He pushed the metal ball around the table with a few simple movements of his fingers, the once impossible task now requiring only about half his concentration to do. Eka really was a great teacher. 

He was surprised at how easy it had been to forget that Iroh was the Fire Lord's son. The other things, those things were just parts of Iroh. Him being a general, being a division commander. So though he knew, in an abstract sort of way, that Iroh was technically a prince, it wasn't something he really thought about. He was just Iroh. 

It had been a lot easier before he'd read those letters from the Fire Lord.

_A seventeen-year-old peasant boy who disgraces the noble art of bending for something as crass as profit is not, under any circumstances, a respectable option, no matter what his relationship supposedly is with the Avatar._

She certainly had a way with words, the Fire Lord. A really nasty way. 

It wasn't like Iroh was that much older than him, anyway. And maybe he didn't have a fancy family name with one of those seals, like that flying boar Lin had, but he and Mako weren't _peasants_. Peasants grew potatoes and wore satgats. He had never worn one of those hats in his life, and the only potatoes he saw were those crispy ones wrapped in paper and full of butter he got from stands at two in the morning. And it wasn't like they were really making money pro-bending, for the most part, unless they managed to win a purse. She didn't know what she was talking about! 

_This relationship, whatever the nature of it may be, ends now._

The date on the first letter was awhile ago. At first, he had felt better, seeing that, because he thought it meant Iroh didn't care, or better, he had written back and explained it to her. 

Except the next two letters had shown that didn't happen. Iroh hadn't said anything to her, hadn't tried to defend Bolin at all. He'd just let her keep saying those awful things about him, like it didn't matter. 

Because he didn't, did he?

_After you have tired of him..._

_...how many bodies you have waiting for you in United ports..._

_Bed him and get it out of your system..._

He didn't even try not to cry, because it felt like someone had wrapped barbed wire around his heart and squeezed. He'd been trying so hard this time, not rushing like he always did. Rushing always got him into trouble. It was what had messed up everything with Hasook, and if Mako could have been any angrier over that fiasco, he didn't know how. Rushing with Korra had ended up making him act like an idiot when anyone could tell she was crushing hard on Mako. 

So he hadn't rushed with Iroh, even though he'd wanted to, he'd really wanted to, because Iroh was older, and really experienced, so he always knew what he was doing, and he always got Bolin worked up. But he'd told himself he was going to make himself wait, make sure Iroh was exactly what he seemed. 

_Bed him_

It was dated a week before that night in Iroh's bunk. It had to have been the one he was reading that night. And then they'd...well, he'd thought it was...he thought he was _special_ , stupid as that was. That Iroh really liked him. Because he really liked Iroh. 

It was always so easy for Bolin to fall in love. He loved Korra after only a few weeks, and he'd fallen out of love with her just as quickly, when he accepted she liked Mako. It had been just as easy to be in love with Iroh, only Iroh had responded, and then Bolin had just fallen for him, hard. He'd fallen for the way Iroh kissed him, the way he talked to him, the way he smiled at him, the way it felt like his whole body just thrummed when he was with Iroh. 

The way it felt like Iroh actually wanted him around.

_Bed him_

_Bed him_

His shoulders shook, and he gave up the marble as a lost cause. What did the Fire Lord think he was? What did Iroh think he was? 

_“Bo, I love you.”_

What was that supposed to mean? He loved Bolin, but not enough to tell the Fire Lord where to put her big nose? Not enough to tell his mother that Bolin wasn't some stupid kid, that he was important, that he cared about him? Was he scared of her? And she'd threatened to disown him, in that letter. Over Bolin. How could he expect to compete with someone's family? 

He didn't know what to do anymore. 

Lin had told him that the only thing he could do was end the relationship before it went any further. She'd told him that if he waited any longer, he was going to get his heart stomped on, and she was not going to be responsible for picking up the pieces. Then she'd made him roll the stupid marble up the ceiling five hundred times, until she was satisfied by his marble-rolling skills. 

Someone knocked on the door. “Open up, Bolin.” Asami called. 

He slid the door open, and narrowed his eyes at her. “These are the men's dorms. No girls allowed.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Yeah, because the sight of you shirtless is sure to send me into convulsions.”

“It might.” He replied, pouting. 

“And tomorrow, it might rain spiderflies.” She pushed past him, and strolled into his room like she owned it, wrinkling her nose the whole time. “ _Boys_. There's this thing called a laundry basket, you know.” 

“There's this thing called privacy.” He refuted, even as he picked up his dirty clothes, tossing them towards said basket. “What do you want?” 

“Well, for one, I want to know if you know how to get in touch with Toza.” She held up a finger. “For two, I need you to meet with that short guy representing the New Equalists, Hachi.” She held up another finger. “And for three, I want to know why you broke up with Iroh.” 

He looked at his feet, but he could still feel her glare, that girly way she had of looking at him that kind of reminded him of the way his mom had looked at him whenever he'd tried to sneak another cookie. “Toza is staying with his son. I think I remember the address.” He shrugged. “And sure, I'll meet with the guy.”

He didn't know what else to say, but Asami didn't fill in the silence either. She waited, arching one eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I don't want to talk about it.” He sniffed, sitting back down at the low desk, slumping so that his chin was resting on his elbows. He could already feel himself starting to cry again, just what he needed.

Asami sat down beside him, tucking her legs under her in a ladylike fashion. He still couldn't believe she'd lived in the tunnels with them for that time. It was so weird to reconcile Asami when she was like this, being all Asami-like, with the other part of her that stomped through the mud and screamed obscenities at the Wolfbats. 

“I'm not here to judge you, Bolin.” She assured him. “Just, this is obviously upsetting you, and he's really upset, even if he's not showing it, so I just don't understand why you did it.” He did not need to hear that Iroh was upset. It just made him feel worse, if that was possible.

“His mom is the Fire Lord.”

“Well, yeah. We know that.” She said, sounding confused. He was surprised when she put her own head down on the desk, resting on her own folded arms, her pretty hair falling across the wood. She put something in her hair, he thought, because it smelled like flowers, and no one else's hair smelled like that. “Bo, talk to me, please. I hate seeing you so miserable.” 

“I wasn't trying to snoop.” He said, quickly, just in case she'd think he was. “I was trying to find the...never mind what I was trying to find.” He could feel himself blushing just at the memory, and judging from the way Asami's cheeks were all red, he guessed she didn't need anymore details. “And there were these letters sitting there. His mom had sent them. I was just curious what the Fire Lord would write to him, I wasn't stealing national secrets or anything, I swear!” He'd known he was being nosy, but the curiousity had gotten to him. He'd only meant to scan them to see if Iroh's mom called him any embarrassing nicknames, or something like that.

“What did you see?”

He buried his face in his arms. “The letters were about me.” He said to the wood of the desk. 

“What do you mean?”

“His mom kind of hates my guts. She kept saying all these mean things about me, and then she said that if Iroh didn't break up with me, she'd never speak to him again.” He had to sniff hard, as his nose started to run, and lift his head back up to make it stop. “She told him to just sleep with me and get it out of his system.” 

Asami's eyebrows were almost touching her hair, a neat trick. Then they dropped right back down over her narrowed eyes. “She said _what_?” She demanded. “What does she think you are? Some floozy?”

“I know, right?” He swung his arm out, furious again. “I wonder if the people n the Fire Nation know their Fire Lord is so rude? She called me a peasant!”

“People still use that word?”

“She does!” He let his head fall back on the desk, his stomach knotted up. “He didn't even try to defend me. How can he say he loves me, and let someone talk about me like that?” 

“Oh,” She said, and scooted over, so she could pull him against her in a hug. “Oh, Bo, I'm so sorry.” 

“I really liked him.” He said, his voice muffled by her shirt. “I really did, this time. This sucks.”

“I know,” She sympathized, stroking his back. He thought his mom had done that too, but he couldn't remember if it was her or Mako in that memory. He supposed it didn't matter. 

He sniffed against her. Her hair smelled like perfume, but her clothes had the sharp, sweet smell of oil clinging to them, like she'd been working on something. Asami was so smart, and pretty. He couldn't believe Mako had been such a jerk to her. Bo still wasn't too good at the whole adult relationship thing, but even he knew that if you had feelings for someone else, you didn't string someone along. He loved Mako, more than anyone in the whole world, but he could be selfish sometimes, still acting like the only people in the world that mattered were himself and Bolin. 

They didn't have to be like that anymore. They had friends, _family_ , now. 

“I really am sorry, about what happened with Mako.” He felt like a betrayer, apologizing for his brother, but Mako seemed intent on pretending it never happened. 

“Bo, seriously, I'm over it.” Asami said, with a laugh. “Hey, you'll never guess who asked me out last week.”

“Who?” He asked, sitting up, wiping at his face with his sleeve. 

“Tahno.” She laughed, even as Bolin seethed. How dare that smarmy cheater try to corrupt Asami? “When Korra was doing restorations in the city last week, remember? He totally tried to put the moves on me.” She smiled, and patted Bolin on the head, like a pet, or like he thought a big sister might do. He liked the idea of Asami being his sister. She would be a good one. “He's not as bad as he acts, you know. When he's by himself. And ever since Amon took his bending, he's been a lot better.”

“You're not seriously going to go out with him?” He was not okay with that. No way Tahno was going near Asami, or Korra, or, well, he guessed Jinora was too young anyway, but if she was old enough, Tahno wouldn't be going near her either. 

“I'm way too busy.” Asami waved her hand dismissively, but she was side-eyeing Bolin in a way that made him suspicious. “You know, you and him might really get along, without Mako around to antagonize him.”

Horrified, he gaped at her.

“I'm just saying,” She said, correctly interpreting his expression. “Tahno would never let anyone call you a peasant.” She laughed, and despite himself, he snickered, and soon, they were giggling together.

He sobered though, when he heard a raised voice out the window. Morbidly curious, he stood and walked over, to look out over the yard by the men's dorms. It looked like they were having practice, teams of four trying to complete some kind of task involving a chain. 

“Work together,” Iroh was instructing. “This isn't a problem bending can solve. Just because Amon was cheating doesn't mean chi-blockers don't still exist. You must learn to not rely on your bending.” 

Some of the groups looked near tears, but that was typical of these training exercises. He couldn't imagine being in the military, being depended upon every day like they were. The stress of it would kill him, he was sure. 

He couldn't imagine being both a general, and a prince. 

“So, why do you want me to talk to Hachi?” He asked, not looking away from Iroh's form. It made his stomach ache, but he still cared about him a lot, and he'd been missing him. Seeing him like this, where he was really comfortable and competent, it made that fluttery feeling in his stomach start again, just like it had when Iroh had flown using his bending. 

“Hachi thinks that since a lot of pro-benders are from mixed and non-bending families, they're the kind of high-profile support the New Equalists need. You're really well-liked, you're a friend to the Avatar, and you're from a mixed family. You'd be perfect to help get other people with them.” 

“Why not Mako?” 

Asami raised an eyebrow at him, looking uncomfortable. “Look, Bolin, I know you love your brother, but, well, the thing is, other people kind of get the impression he's a bit of an...well, you know.” 

He frowned, but not at her. She was completely right. Mako was great, but he really didn't get along with other people very well. Fans always wanted to meet him, but pretty quickly joined Bolin's fans when it became obvious Mako wasn't interested in them. At all. 

“So, you think I'd be good for it?”

“I really do.” 

Bolin considered it, leaning against the wall by the window. He'd never really given much thought to the differences between benders and non-benders before the Equalists. He always seemed to have bigger problems, like making sure he had somewhere to sleep, or enough to eat, than worrying about other people. It wasn't until Korra came along, and with her, trouble, that he'd actually had to think about people outside his own circle of friends.

It really hadn't sat right with him, how easy it had been for Tarrlok to enforce not only a curfew on non-benders, but turn off their power as well. Or how quickly the police had just gone along with it, willing to say that all non-benders who wanted to argue were Equalists, when really, they had every right to be mad. How could the Council have voted for that? What were they thinking? 

Bolin didn't look down on anyone. But he was beginning to see that wasn't true of all benders. 

“Asami?” He decided to ask, hoping it wasn't rude. “Have you ever been treated badly by benders just because you're not one?”

She sighed, and shrugged. “I never really got a lot of that, being rich and all. But I do feel like I'm missing out on something, like benders think a little less of me just for not being one. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be a bender. But there's nothing wrong with not being one either, and I wish people would see that. I refuse to feel sorry for myself because of it, because there's nothing to be sorry for.” She paused for breath. “I mean, I was trained to fight since I was a little girl, I can build anything my dad could, I'm rich, and you know what, I have great hair, which is more than I can say for some benders, like that cow Maki down at the cafe on the corner of fifth and Kuro.” 

He blinked, a little taken aback.

Asami blushed, and straightened her shirt, before burying her face in her hands.

“Can we just forget that last part?” She asked, through her fingers.

“Um. Okay.” Bolin wasn't sure what else to do but agree, because Asami looked scary when she ranted like that. Still pretty, but scary. “Your hair is really shiny?” He offered. 

Asami put her hands down and glared at him. “That better not be a question, Bolin.”

“Hey, I run a brush through mine before going outside. Don't ask me about hair.” 

Outside, Iroh was speaking, praising someone. One of the teams had gotten it right at last, apparently, and all four were grinning as Iroh used them as an example to the rest. His jacket was off, arms bare in the cool spring air. 

He was hit with an image, a memory, of Iroh taking his shirt off in his cabin of the ship, the way it had felt between them, like lightning was about to ricochet off the walls. 

_...how many bodies you have waiting for you in United ports..._

How many others had been in that cabin, feeling like they were the only person in the world Iroh wanted? He felt weirdly sick over that, and he wasn't sure what that meant, exactly. Was that just his mom talking about stuff she didn't know, again? Or was it true? Maybe it was, but that didn't mean Iroh telling Bolin he loved him was any less true. He was so confused. 

“I'll talk to Hachi.” He said, because that at least wasn't confusing, and he needed a distraction. 

-

“No way.”

Bolin sighed in frustration. Tahno just raised an eyebrow at the three of them, his stupid hair hanging over his stupid eye, and seriously, how did he even see where he was going? 

“Tahno, come on.” Bolin tried again. “Your mom is a non-bender.” Tahno's mom was actually a really nice lady from the Fire Nation, who had made cake for the whole gym on Tahno's birthdays. Tahno looked a lot like her, actually, but Bolin guessed he got his eyes from his dad. Either way, Tahno had just as much stake in all of this as anyone. 

“And Amon took my bending.”

“Serves you right for cheating!” Bolin shot back, because he had his bending back, and he needed to stop whining about it already. “Look, Tahno, you have a lot of pull in Republic City. If you say it's a good idea for non-benders to have rights, people will get behind it.” 

“My mom does just fine.” Tahno replied, in that bored way he had. It really made Bolin mad, when he did that, like he didn't care about anything. 

“Your mother married a bender.” Hachi said, breaking the 'Hachi Doesn't Talk' rule Asami had established earlier, but frankly, Bolin was about to go for Tahno's throat, so maybe it was better someone else talked. “And you ended up being a bender. She's not in the same situation a lot of others are in, though I'm sure she receives more than enough criticism for marrying a Water Tribesman.”

Tahno's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Bolin recoiled a little. “What's _that_ supposed to mean?” This was why Asami had made that rule. Hachi was a really smart guy, and he had really good ideas, but somehow, he kept pissing people off. It was the way he talked, like everyone was stupid but him. Mako did the same thing sometimes. 

“You know what he means, Tahno.” Bolin interjected, trying to calm him down before he killed them. “He really doesn't mean anything bad by it. Besides, you and me are both half Fire Nation.” He thought Asami might be too, because of her pale skin and dark hair, but he didn't want to assume, so he didn't say anything. “That's another problem for another day. But that's another reason why we should be involved in this. I mean, why did you go into pro-bending?”

“Because it's fun.” Tahno said.

“Or because you couldn't get into a guild because you're mixed.” Tahno glared at him again, but Bolin held his eyes. “Face it, the only thing we can do is join the military, the police force, or pro-bend. We're not allowed to do anything else because the families in the guilds consider our families beneath them.” 

“I don't need to join a guild.” Tahno cold sound really nasty when he wanted to, but he wasn't now. He sounded sulky. 

“That doesn't mean you don't want to.” Bolin had wanted to join a few too, when he was young. Mako hadn't been able to tell him why he couldn't. It had been Toza who had sat Bolin down and explained that the guilds were, in his words, a bunch of stuck-up pure-blooded jerks who would just stifle him. But then the speech had turned more serious, Toza's eyes sad and pitying as he told him that even if he was the best earthbender since Toph Bei Fong, the guilds would never see past their own prejudices. 

He had no doubt Tahno had gotten the same speech at some point.

Tahno was looking at him with a bit more interest now. “What exactly would you want me to do?”

“Just talk.” Bolin said. “Talk about what it's like being from a mixed family. About having a non-bender parent. About how Amon being a psycho isn't the New Equalists fault, and that maybe they have a point.”

“We do have-” Bolin cut Hachi off with an elbow to the ribs. Since the man was half Bolin's size, it left him wheezing, as Bolin grinned at Tahno. 

“Just consider it. Please.” 

Tahno tilted his head, then leaned forward on the table, and hey, yeah, that look was definitely making Bolin uncomfortable. “One condition,”

“I am not going out with you.” Asami said, but Tahno rolled his eyes and sneered at her.

“Sorry, Princess, wasn't asking you.” Which meant Bolin was his target.

“I'm not throwing any matches. You cheat enough as it is.” 

“How about dinner then?” 

Bolin wondered just how important Tahno's support really was, in the long run, as Tahno leered at him in a way he probably knew was making Bolin's skin crawl. He was such a jerk. 

“One dinner?” He clarified, just to make sure Tahno wasn't going to turn this into a thing.

“Unless you want another date.” Tahno raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Bolin made a face at him in response. 

“Are you just doing this to make Mako mad?” 

The waterbender shrugged. “Eh. It's a factor.” 

“Fine.” Bolin had been on worse dates, he was sure. At least he wouldn't be bored with Tahno. Probably angry though. “But no one from your entourage is allowed, alright?”

“Just you and me? How cozy.” 

“And we get some support out of you.” Bolin wanted to be really sure Tahno wasn't just messing with him and wasting their time. 

“Sure, why not?”

Bolin nodded, and stood. Tahno was bored with him, he could tell, and he didn't want to push his good will, what little he actually had in his twisted little brain. Asami and Hachi followed his lead, and one of Tahno's servants appeared from nowhere to escort them to the door. He was surprised when Tahno came too, but when he saw the taunting smirk on his face, he wasn't.

Spirits, he really kind of hated Tahno. 

“How about tomorrow night?” Tahno asked. “Around eight? You could meet me at the Silver Lotus.” That was an expensive place, and it must have showed on his face, because Tahno sighed theatrically. “I will of course be paying.” 

He was not getting out of this, and hey, the Lotus had good food. “I'll see you then.” 

“Looking forward to it.” 

Asami and Hachi at least waited until they were halfway down the street before talking to him.

Hachi tried first. “That was very gallant of you, Bolin, and allow me to speak for all of the New Equalists when I express my gratitude to you for such a sacrifice.” 

Asami tried next, but hers was little better, even though she gave him a half-hug as they walked. “It was really sweet of you, Bo. You didn't have to do that.” She was giving him a really sympathetic look, and he knew she knew that he really didn't want to do this, wouldn't want to even if he hadn't just broken up with Iroh. 

“He better be springing for drinks.” He grumbled.

Hachi gave a very disapproving huff. “Bolin, I might remind you that alcohol leads to more bending mishaps than anything else, hold on, I'm sure I have the statistic somewhere,” He was digging around in his case as he walked, but Asami stopped him with a very obvious shake of her head that Bolin wasn't sure he was supposed to see. 

“How about I spot you some, just in case?” Asami offered, because she was a real friend, not like Hachi. “The Lotus makes a great North Tortoise, and their Phoenix Heart is to die for.” He perked up a little as she went on about the food, because hey, he'd at least get a great meal out of this mess, and that was worth it. 

“Would anyone care for lunch?” Hachi asked, as they came through a section of food stalls. 

They ended up with bowls of seaweed noodles and dumplings from a stand run by two Water Tribesman and a woman who couldn't have been more Fire Nation of she'd tried. She even had those bright golden eyes some of them got.

Iroh didn't. His were more amber colored. 

He really needed to stop thinking about Iroh. 

Now would be good.

“Are you going to eat that?” Asami asked, her chopsticks poised over the last dumpling. Bolin waved disinterestedly, and she snatched it up, while Hachi sulked.

“You could have asked me.” He said primly. 

“You said you didn't like them.” 

“I still would of liked being asked.”

“Oh, you must be so much fun at parties.” 

Asami and Hachi spent the rest of the meal making faces at each other, while Bolin stared off at nothing. Occasionally, Hachi asked him questions about other pro-benders who could be useful, working off a list he had brought out of his bag. Bolin answered him well enough, he thought, but he knew he was distracted. 

It wasn't just Iroh, really. It was what Hachi was asking of him. Bolin didn't want to be the face of a movement. Frankly, he just wanted to get back to pro-bending. That's what he was good at, what he liked. He really didn't want to have to sit here and talk about his mom and dad, or about things that made him uncomfortable, like being denied by the guilds. He'd accepted these things a long time ago, and dwelling on the past just wasn't something he did. Maybe it made him immature, or shallow, or whatever, but he just didn't see much point in thinking about things that made him sad when he couldn't change them. 

They left Hachi after another hour, with more names on the visiting list, and headed back to Air Temple Island. 

“Hey,” Bolin thought to ask on the ferry, surrounded by the members of the United Forces headed back to their ships for the night. “How come you're not back at your house?” He'd just taken for granted that Asami would stay with them, but now that he thought about it, it was kind of odd. 

“Truthfully, it's completely trashed. People looted like crazy, and a lot of them were pretty angry at my dad. It's not really liveable.” He was about to offer to help her start cleaning up, and apologize for not asking earlier, but she kept speaking. “And I wouldn't want to go back anyway. There's too many memories in that place. One thing I learned from my dad is that you can't hold on to those things. I miss my mom, yeah, and I miss my dad too, even after what happened,”

He was pretty angry over that on her behalf still. Dads weren't supposed to do stuff like that, they just weren't. It was wrong. 

“But?” He prompted.

“But one thing I've learned from all of this, from my dad doing what he did, is that you can't let yourself live in your past sorrows. Eventually, you have to move on. It doesn't mean I love my mom any less, or that I don't wish she was here. It just means I'm still alive. She wouldn't want me to be sad anyway. She'd want me to make my own way and be happy.” Asami smiled, but it was sad, so he hugged her companionably. She hugged back for a minute, then let go, laughing a little as she wiped her eyes. “I guess you know exactly what I mean, huh?”

“A little.” He knew his mom and dad wouldn't want him to mourn them the rest of his life, not like Mr. Sato had done his wife. “Sometimes I feel guilty about it though. They were my parents, and I feel like I owe it to them to be sad, or something. But it's just not how I am.”

“You never stay down for long.” Asami leaned forward on the railing, and Bolin noticed a few of the returning sailors admiring her, some more subtle than others. One woman was openly leering, which was kind of rude, but she didn't approach Asami either, just went back to talking to her shipmates. Bolin was pretty sure he knew what kinds of things they were saying though. “Hey,” She snapped him out of his glaring. “Really, Bo, thank you for agreeing to Tahno's stupid condition. You know, I was just kidding the other day. I can't believe he actually did that.”

He leaned against the railing, hands in his pockets. “He's not serious. He and Mako can't stand each other, not even when we were all just starting at the gym. Fire and water, you know? He knows it'll make Mako really mad, and that's all he's after.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I promise, my virtue is in no danger.” Asami raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Bo, I hate to tell you this, but even if I just believe half the rumors about you, you've got no virtue left to protect.” 

He rubbed the back of his head self-consciously, but didn't bother to deny it. He liked people, and they liked him. It had never been hard for him to get a date. “I will say that the ones about me and the Eel Hounds isn't true at all.” He still didn't know where that one had come from, and it mostly just confused him, because he didn't get the whole 'food in bed' thing at all, especially not honey. Just the thought of getting that stuff off his hands, much less other parts, frustrated him. 

She elbowed him good-naturedly, as the ferry made port. 

“Anyway,” She said, as they walked down the path, the sailors rushing around them like a river around rocks. “I really like being here. It's so peaceful, and I feel really good here. I know it's weird, but the Air Acolytes just make me feel calm.”

He didn't get that, but he tried to follow along anyway. If anything, they made him feel more restless with all their not moving and inner peace.

“Bolin!” They both snapped to attention, because Lin Bei Fong commanded respect from everyone, it seemed. “Where have you been?”

“With Hachi!” He was sure he had cleared it with her beforehand. He was too terrified of her not to have. 

Lin crossed her arms and leaned back, putting more weight on one foot. “You were due back a half-hour ago.”

“I was?” He didn't remember giving her a specific time. Maybe he had though? He knew he needed to stop questioning her, now, or she was going to give him that look that made him want to hide behind something. “I mean, I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time,” 

“It's my fault,” Asami said, and Bolin shot her a look that he hoped conveyed for her to shut up. She was not going to help anything by taking any blame. “I kept Bolin out longer, I'm so sorry.”

“Oh really?” Lin raised an eyebrow. Spirits, that was an intimidating look. “Well then, you can consider yourself a student of mine for the day as well, to make up for it.” 

“Um,” Asami clearly hadn't been expecting that. “But I'm not a bender.” 

“You don't need to be a bender to dodge.” 

They both shrank back in fear.

An hour later, changed into training clothes, he dived with her as one of Lin's chains rushed right at them. “Next time,” She hissed, spitting a piece of hair out of her mouth. “Keep track of time Bolin!” 

-

The next day, his training with Eka was a lot gentler, Eka only having him do simple metalbending exercises. He had seen the bruises on his arms and shoulders from Lin, and seemed to be wincing in empathy with him as he had him carefully tug a chain no thicker than a necklace from his hands.

“You were late, huh?” He asked, grinning.

“Yep.” 

By the end of their session, he could untangle a knot from the chain, and twirl it around the room like a ribbon, but it required all his concentration. Eka praised him though, so he assumed he was doing pretty good.

He got cleaned up, changed, and headed out to the Mainland on time, along with some sailors in plainclothes who were talking excitedly amongst each other about the match they were going to see. It was just an pre-season exhibition match between the Lion Vultures and the Moose Lions, but he guessed they didn't exactly get to see matches very often, what with being out at sea for half the year. 

He hated the idea of being at sea for that long, frankly. He needed the earth under his feet. He didn't know how the earthbenders in the Navy stood it, but they all seemed happy enough. 

“Hey, Bolin!” One sailor he knew, Nini, a Northern Water Tribesman with a big grin, was waving at him. He joined her little group, happy for a few minutes conversation before they had to get off. He was more nervous than he wanted to be at the prospect of an evening with Tahno, and he needed to get settled. 

He waved a little at everyone, and was immediately bombarded with questions about what he thought about the upcoming season, if Korra was still going to be on the team, and if not, who he was thinking would replace her as their waterbender, if it was true Mako was leaving, and, well, he sort of lost track after that.

“Guys, calm down, only got one mouth, you know?” He laughed. “Okay, yes, Mako is joining the police force,” That had been a decision that Mako had made without talking to Bolin first, but that wasn't exactly unusual of him. “I don't have a replacement yet. Korra is leaving the team too, so yeah, I do need another waterbender. It's not that big a deal, there are plenty of great benders in Republic City looking for a chance.” 

He hadn't actually been looking that hard yet. Maybe that was what Tahno and him could talk about tonight? Tahno at least knew other waterbenders, and even if he didn't want to help the competition, he wouldn't want to have a bad waterbender on the field either. He was too cocky to let his bending style get disgraced in such a way. He was on his own when it came to a new firebender though, unfortunately.

“So, where are you off to?” One sailor asked.

“I've got a date tonight, actually.” He answered, not able to muster up much enthusiasm, even for show.

“But General Iroh is training toni-” One sailor started, before another stomped on his foot in what they clearly hoped was a subtle way. “What was that for?” 

Some of them knew then, he realized, and some still didn't. Awkward.

“So, who with?” Nini asked, quickly filling the silence. 

“Tahno, of the Wolfbats.” He supplied, choosing to keep the fact it was in fact borderline blackmail out of it. He'd rather that rumor wasn't going around Air Temple Island and every ship in the United Forces Navy, thank you very much. Who knew the military was full of gossips? “It's just dinner, really.”

“Is he not as bad in person?” Nini looked really confused, not that he blamed her.

“He's not that bad.” Bolin lied, but the sailors looked disbelieving. “All that stuff in the ring is mostly show, I swear. They're totally cheaters though.” He couldn't resist that jab, because it really wasn't fair, what Tahno managed to get away with. Like, for example, getting a date out of Bolin. The things he did for people, really. Asami seemed to understand he had done it mostly for her though, and she had been pretty generous with the drink money she'd given him. 

“Well, I'm sure you know him better than we do,” Bless her heart, Nini was desperate to cover for her fellow sailors, who quite clearly had differing opinions, some of which probably had more to do with loyalty to Iroh than actually caring about Tahno's underhanded ways. For the first time, he realized how this must look to them, and he hoped they didn't hate him for it. 

They separated at the dock, the sailors waving good-bye with rather grim looks on their faces. Bolin was starting to worry that this might get back to Iroh, a possibility he hadn't considered before. Not that Iroh probably cared all that much, not after what he had said to him. 

This was not what he needed to be thinking about before meeting Tahno. His stomach felt awful from nerves, and he wasn't sure he should drink anything after all. Whenever he drank on an anxious stomach, he ended up puking in the street somewhere, and that kind of behavior was sure to make Tahno mad. 

Tahno was waiting in front of the restaurant, and when he saw Bolin, he smirked. “You actually showed.”

“A deal's a deal.” Bolin said, as Tahno held the door open for him with a mocking flourish. The gesture was meant to be funny, he was sure, but it just irritated him, because that was something Iroh did without a trace of humor. “Thanks,” He mumbled, letting Tahno take the lead as they entered the place. It was a little too swanky for Bolin's comfort, but whatever.

The host led them to a booth on the second story, off in a corner, much to his despair. Tahno was going to milk this for all it was worth, and he didn't know why he had expected better from him. 

“So, did your brother's head spin around when you told him?” Tahno asked, after the man had taken their drink orders, Bolin requesting tea instead of anything more relaxing. 

“I didn't tell him yet.” He replied, making Tahno scowl. “If I told him before, he would never have let me leave the island. He would have torched the ferry first.” He really wasn't exaggerating there. Mako always got a little irrational about Bolin dating, and factor in his intense hatred of Tahno, the end result was a smoking husk of a boat and a pissed off Mako. 

“I will enjoy rubbing this in his face.” Tahno was entirely too happy about this.

“Why don't you just date him instead?” 

The waterbender just laughed. “Your brother isn't unfortunate, I'll give him that. But you're cuter, and more fun to mess with.” He smirked. 

Their drinks arrived, and Bolin had to admit, the tea was the best he'd ever had. “So, I heard you had to replace your earthbender.” He said, trying to steer the conversation in a direction he could handle. “What happened?”

“He's going on a trip.” Tahno said, his face turning more serious. 

“Why?”

“Because his parents think he needs some quiet time. Due to him metalbending every lamppost on his street.” He shrugged. “He's not...dealing, very well, with what happened.” Tahno's own drink looked strong, and Bolin was curious about it. Puking, he reminded himself. “Of course, you could just join the Wolfbats and everyone's problems would be solved.”

Bolin didn't even dignify that with an answer. 

“There is that little problem of you not being able to metalbend, though.”

“See, that's funny, because metalbending is against the rules.” 

“Is it?” 

Sometimes, he really wanted to strangle Tahno. He thought that might be a common feeling though, so he didn't feel too bad about that. Well, he felt a little bad. 

“Did you ever think that maybe you should just play fair?”

“I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my two championship trophies.” 

“I'll kick you.” He threatened.

“I'll kiss you.” Tahno replied, calm as you please. 

“You will not.” Bolin hissed. “I'll bite.”

“Maybe I like biting.” 

“I kind of hate you.”

“Well, that just makes me think of how good the sex would be.” 

Bolin groaned in frustration, and slumped over onto the table. He wanted to just leave, but it had only been twenty minutes, and he figured he owed Tahno an hour at the least. “I liked you better when we were twelve.” That was when they'd all roughly been the same size at the gym, and pro-bending had been everyone's dream. Sometimes, he and Tahno had been on the same team even. 

The man just smiled, and raised his glass. “Well, now I'm just jealous of twelve-year-old me.”

“Do you work at being like this?”

“Unfortunately for you, this kind of awesomeness can't be learned.” 

He huffed. “Can we just talk about the season, or something? Because I need a new firebender and a new waterbender, and that's pretty much the only thing on my mind.”

“You're losing the Avatar too? Pity.” He didn't look like he meant it at all, so Bolin stuck his tongue out at him. “Careful there, you might give me ideas about where you can put that tongue.” He had to work at that, no way anyone was that low by nature. “Fine, we can talk business. I only know of two firebenders looking for teams, and they're both pitiful excuses for Fire Nation blood, so I wouldn't bother.” The way he tacked on the insult let Bolin know he actually meant what he said about them being not worth the trouble. “Hasook is looking for a team still, though.” 

He knew, he had to know. “No.”

“Oh?” Tahno raised an innocent eyebrow. “So it _is_ true.”

“It's none of your business.”

“I'm afraid you made it everyone's business when he walked out on your team right before a match. I must say, I did not peg you for the heart-breaker type.”

“Seriously, I'm going to kick you!”

They somehow made it through a short meal without killing each other, though Tahno seemed to be doing his best to stir Bolin up. It really was a good thing it was him out here, and not Asami, because he was pretty sure Asami would have put her heel through his shoe at this point. 

Tahno put an arm around his shoulders the minute they were outside the restaurant, letting Bolin know he wasn't satisfied yet. “Walk with me a bit. I'm told walks in the moonlight are terribly romantic.” Bolin scowled at him, but he just did that hair-flipping thing in response, and led the compliant Bolin down the street. 

Silence was better for them, he thought, but it didn't last long. However, what came out of Tahno's mouth next was unexpected.

“The scrawny non-bender does make some good points.” He wasn't looking at Bolin when he said it, like he was annoyed at having to say it at all. “Even if he is a complete bore.”

“Hachi's smart.” 

“That doesn't make him interesting.” Bolin thought that was unfair. Sure, Hachi could drone, but he meant well, and he was trying. “Is there anyone you won't defend?”

“You.”

Tahno smiled at him, and then got entirely too close to his face. “How about a good-night kiss?”

“When Chief Bei Fong wears a frilly pink dress.” 

“Hey!” They both turned, startled, and Bolin felt a wave of horror crash over him as he realized it was the sailors from before, Nini leaning on the lamppost for support, clearly drunk. It must have been a first-round knockout, otherwise they wouldn't be out so early, and already so wasted. 

In any case, the whole group was focused on the two of them, or rather, Tahno.

“You,” The speaker, a tall Water Tribesman who might or might not have been a bender, Bolin couldn't remember, was pointing at Tahno. “You get your cheating hands off Bolin!” 

“Excuse me?” Tahno asked, stepping away from Bolin. “I'll put my hands on whoever I want.”

“You will not!” Nini slurred, and oh spirits, this was not good, but Bolin had no idea how to defuse the situation. “Not Bolin!” 

“Right.” Tahno said, and before Bolin could stop him, he raised a water whip out of a puddle, except, and yep, the Tribesman was a bender, and a remarkably good one, considering he was definitely rocking on his feet. 

What followed next was all out chaos, and ended with two busted lampposts, a missing street sign, and all of them sitting on the curb while the police stood over them. Tahno and Bolin were thankfully allowed to stand, after it became clear they were the ones attacked. 

“So, why did they attack you?” The officer asked. Bolin vaguely knew him as one of Lin's more favored officers, and it seemed he recognized Bolin too, so they were getting some benefit of the doubt. 

“How should I know?” Tahno spat. 

“What is going on here?” 

Oh no. They'd called Iroh to deal with this? 

“General!” The group on the curb tried to stand to attention, but only three managed it. The others couldn't get their legs to work, and one fell. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Iroh groaned, and Bolin saw him slide his hand over his face in frustration. “Did you really attack two civilians?”

“No, sir!” Nini said, clearly the most coherent of them. “We were protecting Bolin!”

This just kept getting worse. 

Iroh turned, and saw him. Bolin looked at his feet. 

“Protecting Bolin from what?” Iroh asked, his voice much lower now. 

“From that Wolfbat. Tahno.” She stood, somehow, and leaned forward to whisper, or what she clearly thought was whispering. “He was trying to kiss Bolin.”

Bolin couldn't even look at him.

“Because he's my date, you insane little midget!” Tahno yelled, the bruise darkening on his face from Nini's foot not helping his temper. “You should all be court-martialed!” 

“Tahno, please,” Bolin tried, wanting the ground to just open up and swallow him already. “Just, go home, okay? I'll handle this.” He leaned over, by Tahno's ear. “You don't want trouble with the Navy, trust me, not this close to the season.” 

No such luck that Tahno would listen. “Why do they even care what I do to you?” He demanded.

“Because Bolin is the General's, you cheating bastard!” The tall Water Tribesman yelled back, somehow still conscious. “And you have stupid hair! I bet your parents are from the Foggy Swamp Tribe!” Even Bolin knew that was an insult among waterbenders, though he wasn't sure why. 

“You come over here and say that!” Tahno looked about to just go over himself, but then he paused, and looked at Bolin. It had finally sunk in, Bolin realized, the first part of what the man had said. “No way.” When Bolin didn't protest, Tahno gave a short huff of amused laughter. “You really are a heart-breaker, aren't you?” This, he at least had the decency to keep low, so Iroh didn't hear. 

“Can you please just go home?” Bolin was not above begging at this point. 

Tahno looked at him, the sailors, and the General, before he crossed his arms and nodded. “Yeah, this is all a little too much drama for me. You're not that cute.” He started to leave, but then shouted over his shoulder. “Didn't mean to step on any toes, General!”

Bolin honestly, sincerely wanted to die.

“Look,” He said, turning to the cop. “We're both fine, and they were confused about the situation. If I can get the money to fix all this to the city tomorrow, can we just let this go?” He was sure that if he asked really nicely and explained, Asami would cover it. Though she would laugh about it until she cried, he was sure. 

“'Are you sure?” The officer asked. “They did attack you.”

“It was just a misunderstanding, I swear.” The officer shifted reluctantly, but then nodded, and went to inform Iroh. The police cleared out rather quickly after that, leaving Bolin alone with Iroh and the drunk sailors. 

“We're sorry, sir.” Nini slurred, leaning on the one beside her. “We're really, really sorry.”

“I know.” Iroh replied, trying to help the drunkest one stand. 

Bolin came over, and helped the one who had all but passed out up and onto his back. Thankfully, he was a relatively small man, and Bolin could manage the walk to the ferry with him easily enough. The others were managing to make do, helping each other as they stumbled down the street.

“Isn't this kind of beneath you?” He asked, curious as to why a general would collect drunken sailors.

“I could say the same thing about Tahno.” 

Bolin cringed. He deserved that. “It's not what you think.”

“It doesn't matter what I think. In any case, I was already here. That's why I came. I figured the faster it was dealt with, the better.” 

“I think I got Tahno calmed down. He wasn't really hurt. And the city won't file charges as long as the damage is paid off tomorrow.” 

Iroh looked relieved at that, at least. “Thank you. I'll send someone down in the morning to handle it.” 

“No, it's okay, I can. This is my fault.”

“They're my sailors, Bolin. I'm responsible for them.” Iroh was not budging on this. Bolin knew that tone of voice. 

“They really are loyal to you.” It was something he'd always admired, that Iroh's crew loved him. It made him think Iroh was so much more than just an awesome firebender. He was kind, and loyal, and great. He was everything Bolin could have asked for.

If he was just as loyal to Bolin as he was to this crew, that was. And he wasn't. He didn't Iroh would ever let anyone insult his crew, even one he didn't like, but he was apparently okay with an insult to Bolin. 

He was making himself miserable, thinking like this. 

They made it on the ferry, and onto the ship without incident, Bolin letting his sleeping wannabe defender fall into his bunk. Sighing, he took the man's boots, coat, and belt off, then pulled the blanket up over him. It sucked sleeping with boots on, especially if you were in for a hangover in the morning. 

Iroh, relieved of his own burden, was standing in the doorway. Again, Bolin found himself turning red in shame as he stepped out of the hatch, shutting it behind him. He really didn't want to have to talk about this with Iroh, not now, not ever. He just wanted it all to disappear. 

“It really wasn't what it sounded like.” He said, again.

“Bolin, I have no say in who you see. I'm sorry for my earlier comment. I was taken by surprise.” He was just _looking_ at Bolin, and he couldn't stand it, so he kept looking at his boots.

“But, really, it wasn't a real date, he just wanted to make Mako angry, I swear.” He hated how he felt the need to justify himself to Iroh, but he didn't want Iroh to think that Bolin was the kind of guy who moved on like that, because he wasn't, and damn, he still cared about what Iroh thought of him. “It was just a joke.”

Iroh was still looking at him. 

“I miss you.” He said, after a time. “And I know you don't want to hear it, but I do love you. I didn't like how it made me feel, seeing you with someone else. I've never felt like that.” 

“Iroh,” He wanted to kiss him, forgive him for something he didn't even know Bolin knew about, but he could still hear Lin telling him what a bad idea that was. How someone who wouldn't defend him would just hurt him in the end. 

“Bolin, please, just tell me what I did wrong, and I'll do whatever you want me to do if you'll just forgive me.” It was earnest, and it was real, and Bolin wanted him back so badly. He really did. 

He really was in love with him, wasn't he? Only he could be so stupid as to fall in love with a prince. 

Instead of saying any of that, he made an excuse. “I've got to get back. The others are waiting up for me.” 

He left Iroh standing there, and managed not to cry until he was off the stupid ship. Spirits, he should have just gotten drunk.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroh gets another letter, disciplines his miscreants, has a rather informative talk with Hachi, has a louder talk with Mako, and thinks a whole lot. Oh, and he also tries to go win back his boyfriend. It's one of his busier days.

_Iroh_

His father never called him by any titles, really. It was odd, but not necessarily in a way he disliked. He was so used to being addressed as 'your highness', or 'sir', that sometimes, when people called him by his actual given name, he took a minute to realize that, yes, they were speaking to him.

_Your mother has brought to my attention that you are involved with someone. I hate to presume, as you know, but I assume that since you haven't answered her, it's true. I also assume that you care a bit more than you would like her to know._

His mother and father had always seemed like an odd match to him. If he didn't know his grandfather better, he would have guessed at them being an arranged marriage. They were extremely different people, and not necessarily in a complimentary way. The biggest difference he could note as an adult was that where his mother panicked when something fell out of her control, his father simply accepted things as they were. This was not always a good thing. His mother's iron-clad control was what kept the Fire Nation stable and out of trouble, while his father's more casual attitude had caused more than one unnecessary drama in the Court. 

Still, it was a trait he appreciated when it came to their parenting styles, since it meant his father simply left them alone. 

It wasn't that he didn't care for his parents, really. It was only, he had become used to a certain level of amiable neglect as a child, left to a fleet of tutors and trainers until he was twelve, when he had left for the Academy. Then he had turned sixteen, and graduated into the Navy, never to live in the palace again. It had been strange, once he had reached adulthood, for his mother to suddenly start caring about who he was seen with, who he had spoken to, and it had been more than once that he had wondered if maybe she simply hadn't known what to do with them as children.

For his father to even write this letter spoke volumes about how upset his mother must really be. She had likely all but worn a path in the carpet of her study at this point, and poor Ming had probably started drinking her herbal supplement again. To remember that his father existed, and had a hand in his making, and could therefore be blamed, often took quite a big affront from one of them. 

She would be so pleased to know the matter had ended. Unless she found out how it had ended, because, and he could hear her voice yelling this, royalty was not discarded by peasants.

_You mother has asked me to write to you and demand that you obey her wishes, and cease this ill-thought romance at once._

That sounded like a direct quote. Only his father had cleaned up the language a bit, he figured. His mother, despite her breeding, had a tendency to swear when she was under great stress. His father blamed her military service. This was always said with a look of distaste. 

_However, I find I cannot do that._

Iroh paused.

He reread the line.

Then a third time.

_My son, you are a man now, and you have turned out to be an exemplary one, through none of my doing, I'm sure. If you feel this man is worth your attentions, I will trust you are completely right, no matter what certain others have to say on the matter._

Iroh wondered if this was what an anxiety attack felt like. Because surely his father had gone the way of Great Aunt Azula, and would now have to spend the next ten years in some summer home with people speaking in soft voices and no sharp objects whatsoever. 

Despite their differences, his father had never once gone against his mother. It simply wasn't done, for the High Consort to question the Fire Lord. It just wasn't. 

He steadied himself, and finished the letter. 

_Your mother forgets our history, sometimes, Iroh. Sometimes she forgets just who she named you for. Remember who he was, my son. He was the man who chose not to slay the last dragons. He was the one who learned to re-direct lightning by watching the waterbenders. And it was he who stood beside your grandfather, when everyone else turned against him. You were named for a man who defied everyone's expectations of what was correct, and he was right, all along._

_Just because the right people say one thing, does not mean the words are right. If you love him, hold on to him. Love is a precious, rare thing, and should be valued._

_May the tides forever be in your favor,  
Your loving father_

There was a hurried postscript scribbled on the side, the characters familiar. It was Ming's own handwriting, not her usual neat, tidy script. She must have been the transcriber for his father as well, a common occurrence, overworked as she was. 

_Your Highness,_

_Go for it!_

He raised his eyebrows, and then laughed, because for the quiet woman, that was borderline mutiny. He never would have thought she had it in her, really.

With new found resolution, he folded the letter, and put it in the inner pocket of his jacket. 

First, there was of course the matter of his ill-behaved, if not well-intentioned, sailors and their punishment. He'd already sent a young officer with the money to cover the damages, from his own pay, though it would be garnished from the miscreants' wages until paid back to him. Honestly, beyond that, he wasn't exactly sure how to punish them. They had behaved in an unbecoming manner of the United Forces Navy, yes, but Bolin and Tahno were willing to forgive them, no one had been hurt, and really, he had been rather touched by Nini's earnest, if not falling-down drunk, explanation. 

In any case, he had them collected and brought before him in the bright morning sunshine. All of them looked miserable, wincing under the light, and all of them, even the dark-skinned Nini, were rather green around the gills. On cue, the woman threw up as he approached, while Paccha, her partner-in-crime, patted her back in empathy. 

“Everything hurts,” She groaned, as Nakka, a tall Water Tribesman, nodded. He looked like he was about to lose his own stomach contents in the grass, and indeed, after only a moment, he did. Paccha managed to bend some water to both of them as he watched, and Bao, one of his best metalbenders, held Nakka's braids back for him. 

When they saw him, they jumped to attention, much more successfully than they had the night before. 

“What have we learned?” He asked, looking down the line of them. “Feel free to speak.”

Nini, brave girl that she was, broke the silence. “When Nakka says I shouldn't drink six Phoenix Hearts in a row, I should probably listen.” 

Iroh knew his surprise showed on his face, because really, he'd met children that weighed more than Nini. She'd just barely made the minimum weight limit to join. The fact she had still been standing last night after six of those vile things was a testament to her liver's hardiness. 

“I learned that when the bartender cuts you off, it doesn't mean go to another bar.” Kulap volunteered. 

“I learned that we should mind our own business?” Yun asked, raising her eyebrows. “And not try to defend your honor, sir?” She clearly wanted to know if this was the right answer, and Iroh sighed. “We're really sorry, sir. We never would have done something so foolish if we weren't drunk, sir.”

Now that they were all focused, it was time for their lecture. Touching as it was, they had been in the wrong, and he had to make sure they understood that. “Getting so intoxicated that you couldn't use good judgment was a stupid decision all on its own. When you leave this ship, you represent the United Forces Navy, whether in uniform or not. Having to retrieve my sailors from the police was an embarrassment to the Navy, and to me, personally.” They all cringed in shame. “I expect better behavior from my own crew.”

“Sorry, sir.” They managed, as one.

“The money for the damages done will be garnished from your wages until the loan is paid back. As for minding your behavior, you'll find that won't be a problem. You are all confined to the ship and Air Temple Island until I have heard from your commanding officers that you have proven yourselves responsible enough to handle the privilege again.”

They didn't groan, but he could see their disappointment. Shore leave was nice when it could be had, and to be denied it, especially to such young sailors, was going to be felt hard among them. Really though, he had no other choice. 

“You will all have an extra hour of training in the evenings with Lieutenant Iseul for the next two months,” This time, there was open horror on their faces. Iseul was well-known for driving people to tears, but he thought the extra work would keep their minds off their boredom. “And you will all report to the kitchens every morning for the next two weeks, to assist with the preparation of breakfast.” That meant they had to rise an hour before they were used to. 

“Sir, yes sir.” They said, looking suitably chastened.

He felt a bit guilty over that, really, because they were all rather young, two of them just barely seventeen, and none over twenty-two. They had been drunk, and really, they had meant well, despite their recklessness. 

“I do want to say that I understand what you were trying to do for me.” He said, giving in to the guilt and their pathetic expressions. “Your loyalty to me is commendable, really. In the future though, I would rather you let me fight my own battles.” 

They nodded, and then Nakka threw up again.

Iroh sighed wearily. “Dismissed. Consider yourselves on rest until you can stand up straight.” 

“Sir, thank you, sir.” They chorused, and departed in a shamefully staggering way. General Bumi would have just thrown them in the freezing water, intending on snapping them out of it, but he liked to think he was a more sympathetic man. His own first hangover had been when he was sixteen, his first night as an official member of the Navy.

Actually, that had been Bumi's fault. He had insisted that Iroh needed to drink to celebrate, and as an honorary uncle of sorts, it was his duty to make sure it was done correctly. After the third Black Tortoise, everything was a little fuzzy in Iroh's memory of that night. Unfortunately, the morning after was crystal clear. 

“Ah, just the man I wanted to see!”

Iroh turned to see Hachi approaching, looking downright cheerful. That alone made Iroh suspicious. “Good morning, Hachi. How can I help you?” 

“You've already helped me quite a bit, General. Thank you so much for the introduction to Miss Sato, and Bolin. They've been everything I could have hoped for.” He really was looking chipper. It occurred to Iroh, for the first time, that Hachi probably had some kind of real life outside of his politics, and had other facets to his personality beyond being incredibly frustrating. 

“I'm glad to hear it.”

Hachi was still smiling, and Iroh was worried it was going to break his face. “Bolin really is an admirable young man. I admit, I wasn't expecting much from him, after, well, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about him. I was surprised to find out what an intelligent, honorable person he is.” Honestly, it was nice to hear other people recognizing Bolin's qualities. It let Iroh know he wasn't blinded by love, in any case. “I mean, really, what he did for us yesterday. I can't thank him enough. Tahno's already worked a borderline miracle for us.”

“Tahno?” 

Iroh had been doing his best to keep the waterbender off his mind all morning, because really, no matter what Bolin said, the thought of Tahno kissing Bolin was enough to make him seethe. Of course it would be Hachi who would remind him exactly why his crew had started the fight with the man.

_“He was trying to kiss Bolin,”_

He still really wasn't sure if they deserved as much punishment as he'd given them, but then, he wasn't sure if that was him thinking as a general, or as a jealous idiot.

“Oh, Bolin didn't tell you? I assumed he would.” Hachi shrugged. “That boy actually made it a term of his cooperation that Bolin had to spend the evening with him. He's assured me that he played the part of the gentleman though, and I've no doubt Bolin can handle himself just fine.” He raised an eyebrow at Iroh. “I suppose he was embarrassed to tell you, considering the nature of your relationship with him.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

Hachi snorted. “Please. Don't bother playing coy with me, General. Everyone knows you adore him, and it's rather obvious he thinks the world of you.” Hachi was the second person to say that now, and it confused Iroh. If other people saw the same thing he had, then it hadn't been a trick of his mind. Bolin did care about him. So why had he said those things to Iroh?

This steeled him for the idea his father had planted in his mind. He needed to find Bolin and force him to tell Iroh the truth. They were adults, and he would not be lied to, or given some half-hearted excuse, like Bolin had last night. There was something going on here, something Bolin hadn't told him, and if it was enough to end their relationship, Iroh deserved to know what it was. 

“General, there was actually something I wanted to ask you.” Hachi said, interrupting his thoughts. Iroh gave him his attention, interested as to what Hachi needed from him, now that he had Asami, Bolin, and whoever else. “It's not enough, to demand a non-bender on the Council.”

“Really?” 

“When the city was created, it made sense, to have the five representatives. The city was merely a hub. But now, we are our own. We have our own culture, our own way of doing things, and our own views. It's time there was a representative from the city on the Council, don't you think?”

He had honestly never given it a second of thought until now, but when he heard it, he knew Hachi was right. It was time the Council had someone looking out for Republic City on it, not just people with their own country's agendas on the forefront of their minds. 

“Well? What do you think?”

“I think this might be the first idea you've suggested to me that I immediately agreed with.” 

The man frowned, in an incredibly condescending way. “I assume that's a compliment.” He said, dryly, but not sounding very offended. 

“Yes, it is.” Iroh assured him, clapping him on the shoulder, careful not to overdo it. “I really think you have the makings of a leader, Hachi.”

“Once again, I assume that's meant as a compliment.” 

“I could even start thinking of you as a friend.”

“I'm still assuming, General.” 

-

Iroh carried out his duties of the day with his usual enthusiasm, and even his meeting with the captains from the Aurora and the Yu Dao went well, as they reported a hopeful leap in progress for the both of them. The Yu Dao's engineers had finally found the source of the main problem with the engine repair, an overlooked pipe that was not carrying the coolant efficiently, and the Aurora had managed to recruit twenty experienced sailors from the crew of one of the city's shipping companies. Apparently, their ship had been destroyed in the battle, and the company didn't have the funds to replace it, so the sailors were happy to find another way back to the sea. He didn't blame them. Being on land too long made him restless. 

So it was with hope that he went to the men's dorms of the Air Temple that night, intending to find Bolin and speak to him. If the rest of his day had gone so well, he figured, then it was best to do this now, before his string of good luck broke. 

Unfortunately, the spirits decided to test him by letting him find Mako first. Really, he wanted to like Mako, but the man was trying his hardest to make it impossible. 

“What do you want?” He asked, glancing up from his book. It was a manual for the police force. So, Mako was thinking of joining? That seemed surprising, considering his near-contempt for authority figures. 

Or maybe that was just a personal thing with Iroh.

“I need to speak to Bolin.”

“You really don't.” Mako replied, shutting his book. 

Iroh narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He was too old for this, honestly. “This isn't any of your business.”

“Wrong.” Mako stood. “Bolin is my business. Especially when arrogant little rich boys think it's okay to mess with him.” 

Iroh was not proud of what he did next, because he personally believed he was above engaging in arguments with idiots, but he was only a man, and Mako was in his way. So he approached, and looked down at him, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“Your brother is not a child.” He said. “And he doesn't need you to treat him like one.” He had no right to interfere with their relationship. They were brothers, and Bolin said Mako had taken care of him after the death of their parents. It was understandable that he was protective of him. It made him inexplicably angry though, to see anyone condescend to Bolin, and maybe Mako didn't mean it that way in the slightest, but that was how it looked.

“My brother is not a toy.” Mako replied, right in Iroh's face. “And he doesn't need you to treat him like one.” 

Mako firebended first, in Iroh's defense, but really, in retrospect, it was childish behavior on his part too, because really, he was an adult, and he had just given a lecture to his own sailors about not doing this sort of thing. Then again, he had also said he could handle defending his honor himself.

Mako still started it.

Iroh had all intentions of finishing it too, which, unfortunately for Mako, he could have. Talented the man was, Iroh would give him that, but he didn't have Iroh's experience, and it showed too quickly. He didn't dodge when he should have, choosing to redirect, leaving himself open to another attack from Iroh on his open side. He would have hit him too, if it hadn't been for Korra, putting herself right in the middle. 

With ease, she trounced them both in a neat show of waterbending, leaving the both of them doused, and with considerably cooler heads. 

“He started it!” Mako said, the liar.

“I did not!” That was a lie, and he would not be smeared like that.

Korra looked entirely unimpressed with the both of them. 

“Do either of you have any idea how stupid you look right now?” 

Yes, Iroh in fact did know how stupid he looked right now, fighting with Mako over Bolin. He did not need the Avatar to tell him he looked like a hotheaded idiot, he could do that all by himself. At least Mako looked embarrassed as well. 

“Okay, anyone want to explain?” She asked, looking between them. 

“I just wanted to speak to Bolin.” 

“Yeah, I bet that's what you wanted to do, you-” 

Korra groaned, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don't believe this.” She muttered, more to herself than them. “Seriously? Like, seriously? That's what's got you two acting like idiots in the middle of the yard?” She sucked in a deep breath, clapped her hands with determination, then pointed at Mako. “Okay, this is how this is going to go. Mako, Bolin is a big boy now. He can handle himself. If he wants to tell Iroh to go screw himself, he can do it himself.”

Iroh was not happy with that plan. He could pass on being told that twice, really. 

“And you,” She turned to Iroh. “Are going to go talk to Bolin, so he stops moping, because it's depressing everyone.” She put her hands on her hips, seemingly very self-satisfied. “See how easy that was? Man, I'm good.” 

Mako narrowed his eyes at Iroh. “No way is he going near Bolin.”

Korra deflated, apparently not having planned for protests. 

“I'd like to see you stop me.” Iroh replied, still thoroughly unimpressed with him. 

“Oh, bring it, you-”

“Okay, no, enough.” Korra said, making a decisive gesture with her hands. “You two need to get over yourselves, do you understand me?” She pointed at Iroh. “You, you need to understand that Mako is Bolin's older brother, and you have definitely got something to prove with him. Stop treating him like he's beneath you, or whatever.” She rounded on Mako. “And Mako, stop treating Bolin like he's a kid. You know as well as I do that Bolin can handle himself. If he likes Iroh, he's got a good reason, and you need to accept that. This is ridiculous. You're eighteen, not twelve, and you're...” She paused. “How old _are_ you, Iroh?” 

“Twenty-four.” He muttered, now thoroughly ashamed of himself. 

“Oh. I thought you were older than that, for some reason. Well, seven years, that's not bad. Tenzin is way older than Pema, and look at them.” Korra always did this, went off the rails of her train of thought. She seemed to realize it this time though, and she held up both hands. “Whatever, not important. Either way, you're both too old for this.”

She had a point, and he could see that Mako saw it too, from the way he jammed his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground.

“Guys, in case you've forgotten, you're on the same side.” Korra continued. “And you both really care about Bolin. So maybe you should see that as common ground, not something to fight over.” 

Mako pointed at him accusingly. “He hurt him!”

“Bolin is the one who ended things, not me.” Iroh replied. 

That took the wind right out of Mako's sails, as the man blinked, confused. “What?”

“Why would I end the relationship? I love him.” It wasn't something he was bothered by, and he had no problem saying it to Mako, or Korra. Even with the rejection, he still loved Bolin. It wasn't something he could hide, and he had no intention of doing so.

“But...then why has he been moping around the place like noodles just went extinct?” Even Korra seemed a little taken aback by the information. “I thought it was you, the way he's been acting.” 

Iroh shook his head. “No. Bolin broke up with me. That's why I want to talk to him.” He had honestly assumed that they knew this, but it seemed even Bolin was capable of playing things close to the chest. He wasn't sure why he was surprised by this. The man had depths no one ever saw, and he should have learned by now that if anyone could hide something so big, it was Bolin.

“Why would he do that? He's stupid over you.” Korra said, crossing her arms, eyebrow raised. “Seriously, if I had to listen to one more 'Why Iroh Is Awesome' speech, I was going to hurt him. He's got it bad.” 

Iroh was getting tired of hearing this from other people. “That's why I want to talk to him.” He repeated. “He never gave any indication of being unhappy, and then he just ended it. I need to talk to him. I need to know what I did wrong, so I can apologize, and try to fix it.” He didn't even care what he said in front of Mako at this point. Mako was just a minor obstacle standing between Iroh and Bolin, and Iroh would be damned if he couldn't overcome one overprotective brother to get to who he thought might be the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“You...didn't hurt him?” Mako asked, sounding conflicted.

“Why are you so set on believing I intend to hurt Bolin?” Iroh demanded, tired of this. “What have I done to make you think I'm that kind of man?”

Mako shrugged. “He's my little brother.” He said. “I don't trust anyone with him.” He really did seem confused, but Iroh just didn't understand, no matter how hard he tried. Didn't Mako trust Bolin to know how to live his life? Did he really think Bolin was that bad a judge of character? He couldn't imagine not trusting a brother to this extent. 

“Bolin isn't a child.” Iroh replied. “He doesn't need you to protect him.”

“That doesn't mean I won't.” Mako was serious, the way he stared Iroh down said so. “Do you mean that? You love him?” He seemed uncomfortable with the idea, but determined, all the same.

“Yes.” 

Mako nodded. “He's hiding out at the tree by the water, down that way. The old, ugly one.” He met Iroh's eyes and glared hard. “I'm going to believe you, alright? I still think you're too old for him, and I still don't like this.” He said. “But Bolin isn't a kid anymore, you're right, and I trust him. So I'm going to trust that he's right about you.” 

Korra cooed at the two of them. “See? You two can resolve your differences. All thanks to me.” 

Iroh exchanged a look with Mako, one eyebrow raised inquisitively, but Mako just shrugged, as though to tell Iroh to just accept that particular assessment without question. It would be easier in the long run, Iroh supposed, and besides that, he had a much bigger issue at the forefront of his mind. 

“Thank you,” He inclined his head to Mako. “For trusting that Bolin is right about me.”

Mako scoffed. “It's not like I'm doing it for you.” 

Again, they met each other's eyes, and despite his harshness, he saw the way the other firebender was relenting, finally giving Iroh some room to settle in to their group. He nodded in acknowledgment, and was pleased when Mako nodded back

He drew in a steadying breath. Time to get on with things.

Into the trees he went, all the way to the described tree. It was huge, and would take five of Iroh's crew to encircle, and that would assume they were long-armed. Legend said that Avatar Aang and Iroh's own grandfather had planted it, when Republic City was founded, but personally, Iroh thought it was much older than that. Still, it made for a good story. 

There was a swing hanging from it now, Bolin sitting in it. When Iroh came close, he looked over his shoulder at him, then forward again. Iroh took it as a good sign, and came to stand beside him. 

The swing was pretty makeshift looking, and probably the work of Tenzin's children, the only ones he knew who would dare hang something like a swing from such a supposedly significant tree. It was supporting Bolin well enough though, as he pushed himself back and forth with his feet. Oddly enough, he looked older, sitting like that. It was clear he didn't really belong with childish things anymore, just like Iroh had always known. 

“I hated the swings when I was a kid.” Bolin said, after they stood there in silence for a few moments. “It was stupid, but I just hated having my feet off the ground. I don't know why. I think I felt like if my feet left the ground, I'd be, I don't know, vulnerable.” He traced shapes in the dirt with his boot as he spoke, nonsense swirls. “The first time I actually let my dad push me on the swings, I was like, four, I guess. I can't believe I remember it. But hey, guess what, I fell. And the earth caught me. I bended without touching the ground. You should have seen my dad's face. It's my clearest memory of him, him standing there with his mouth open.” 

He wasn't sure where this conversation was going. Bolin had this odd talent for sounding like he was making a comparison, when he wasn't. It was possible he was just rambling to fill the silence. Still, he tried to reply. “You're a gifted earthbender, Bolin. Anyone who sees you fight knows that. Your father must have been very proud of you.” 

Bolin shrugged. “I don't remember. Mako is always talking about all these memories he has of mom and dad, but I don't. He'll talk about something that happened when we were little, but I'll have no clue what happened.”

“You were very young.” He didn't know that it was the right thing to say, what Bolin needed to hear, and he hated how helpless he felt. 

Bolin just shrugged though. “What's your first memory of your mom?” 

It was unexpected, and Iroh had to really think about it. He wanted to be sure it was right, before he spoke. “I think,” He was almost positive this was his first true memory of his mother, but really, who could be sure? “It was when I was about three or four. She was panicking, because my grandfather was coming to visit.” He only remembered her running about frantically, Ming on her heels, as his mother dictated every little thing that had to be done before he arrived. He remembered being puzzled, because to him, his grandparents were merely a source of toys and love. 

“Can I tell you something?” Bolin was looking out over the open water, not at Iroh.

“You can tell me anything.”

He bit his lip, and stood, walking out towards the cliff edge, so that his back was to Iroh. “I don't really remember my mom anymore.” His voice was so low, Iroh barely heard it. He sounded so ashamed of himself, and Iroh couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around him. 

“You were just a child,” He reassured him, surprised that he hadn't been shrugged off. 

Bolin wasn't crying, as they stood there, but he was clearly distraught over this. “I can remember her voice, and the way she smelled, and I know what she looked like, because we have a picture. Sometimes, I think I remember her touching my head, or frowning at me. But it's not really clear, you know, and I can't put them together into one whole person anymore.” 

Iroh could only stand there with him. He didn't know what else to do. 

But he had to try.

“I don't really have any memories of my mother either.” Bolin looked at him from the circle of his arms, confusion on his face. “I remember the Fire Lord. But I don't really have any memories of her being my _mother_. She tries, but she doesn't really seem to know how. When I think of the word parent, the person who comes to mind is actually my first instructor, the one who taught me to firebend.” That man he could remember clearly, could remember every detail of. 

Bolin was quiet again, and Iroh didn't have the strength to question why he was letting Iroh hold him. They needed to talk, yes, but he just wanted to have this again for a moment. 

“Your mom doesn't seem like a very nice person.” Bolin finally started to pull away, and he released him, albeit reluctantly. “I know she's your mom and all, but she talks down to you.” 

“She talks down to everyone, I assure you.” Iroh replied, rolling his eyes. Except, how did Bolin know that? “You've never heard my mother speak to me.”

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. “I wasn't snooping. I really wasn't. But when I saw the letters, I just got really curious. It was wrong, and I'm sorry, but she had no right to talk about me like that, okay? I'm not a _peasant_.”

It all came together at last, as Iroh realized exactly why Bolin's dismissal that day had that odd ring of familiarity to it, and he almost laughed with relief, despite none of this being funny. “Is that what upset you so badly?” He could feel a chuckle bubbling up, despite himself. “Bolin, I don't care what she thinks of you.”

“But I do!” He replied, surprising Iroh. He had never thought Bolin would care what some far away ruler had to say about him. “You didn't even try to defend me. You just let her say those things, like I didn't matter, like it was true! That I was just another body in a port!” 

“None of what she said is true,” Iroh reached out for him, grabbing him by the elbows. “None of it, not one word. I don't know where she got that idea, and I don't care.”

Bolin's face was defiant in the starlight, still not budging on this. The whole conversation, the randomness of it, it was all starting to make sense now. To Bolin, the opinion of a parent meant everything, precisely because he didn't have any. This was why Mako's opinion was so important. Mako was all he had left of them, his only link to a family he barely remembered. 

Iroh had never felt more stupid in his life. He was a general of the United Forces, he should be better at putting together the pieces. He should have heard the similarities in the words before, should have known that what meant nothing to him would not necessarily mean nothing to Bolin. 

“I'm sorry.” He apologized, releasing one of Bolin's arms so he could trace his face with his knuckles. “I'm so sorry, Bo. I never even considered how those letters would look to you.”

The other man shrugged, seeming guilty. “I shouldn't have read them.” He was completely right, of course, but Iroh supposed he understood the curiousity. He couldn't claim with full faith that he wouldn't have peeked at letters of the same kind. “I just felt like you didn't care, or that if you did, it wasn't as much as I cared about you. And I'm tired of that. I'm tired of wanting more from people than they want to give me. I don't want to waste my time on that kind of thing anymore. I want to be with someone who likes me as much as I like them.”

“Why didn't you just talk to me about this?” If Bolin had just said something, Iroh could have explained, and they could have avoided this altogether. 

“I was confused, at first. I didn't know what it meant, or how I felt about it. I just wanted to get away from you, so I could think, because I really suck at thinking straight when you're around.” Iroh definitely knew how that felt. “But then when I kissed you, I thought it was okay, except, you know, you went straight for sex again,”

Iroh recalled his hands on Bolin's trousers, eager for a repeat of the night before. After reading what his mother had written, that could not have helped Bolin's turmoil. It had to have seemed exactly like what she said it was, just Iroh wanting someone in his bed.

“I just needed to sort it out in my head. So I asked Lin, and she said to break up with you.” 

He _knew_ that woman had it out for him. No wonder she had been so cold to him, hearing what Bolin had said. 

“It really hurt, that you didn't stick up for me.” Bolin still looked like it hurt. “And the more I thought about it, the worse it got. I kept going between all these different explanations, and I was driving myself crazy. But either way, I wasn't going to come between you and your mom, and I wasn't going to be with someone who didn't care enough to defend me.” He frowned. “Then you had to go and say you loved me, you jerk. Who says that when someone is breaking up with them?” 

Iroh just shrugged. “I do.”

Bolin snorted. “You're so weird.”

“But I do love you.” He didn't understand why he shouldn't say that, why Bolin shouldn't know that Iroh adored him, would give him the world if he wanted it. It was the truth, after all, and Iroh had been taught to tell the truth. “Do you not want me to love you?” 

“That's not it.” Bolin replied, his cheeks pink. “Just, normally, people don't say that when they're getting dumped.”

“And you're the expert?”

He laughed, and spirits, Iroh had missed that laugh. “Yeah, maybe. I've had a lot of stuff shouted at me, but you're the first to tell me you loved me.”

Iroh stepped forward, and pressed his lips to Bolin's temple, then his cheek. “I love you.” He breathed, against Bolin's skin. He tasted the same as he had that night in Iroh's cabin, like everything Iroh wanted. “I love you,” He moved to Bolin's neck, where he was clearly sensitive. The other man threw his arms around Iroh's neck, sighing as Iroh kissed him, his mouth moving down to the crux of Bolin's shoulder and neck. “I love you.” 

“You really are a Prince Charming, aren't you?” Bolin teased, even as he tilted his head to give Iroh more room. Iroh was assuming that he was completely forgiven at this point, and was intending to take full advantage of the fact. He had been told that make-up sex was some of the best kind, and he meant to find out for himself, now, preferably. 

“Only for you.” He said, into the salt of Bolin's skin. “Only when you want me to be.” 

“Just for me?” Bolin asked, his arms around Iroh's neck the best weight he could ask for, the one he was happy to carry. 

“Just you.” 

He felt Bolin's lips against the side of his head, against his hair. “Okay.” He said. “Okay, can we go have make-up sex now? Because sex outside is totally overrated, trust me.”

Iroh couldn't help but laugh, as Bolin laughed with him, pulling away, but only so he could tug Iroh by the hand back through the woods, with the occasional stop to kiss along the way. They ran into no one along the way, not that either of them would have noticed if they did, until they finally reached Bolin's room, where they could kiss, and kiss, and kiss. 

“I knew you were a good choice, no matter what anyone said,” Bolin said, at some point between getting their shirts off and still having their trousers on. “I did.” 

“I think I'm a good choice too.” Iroh replied, laughing. “I think I'm the best choice for you.” Another kiss, and this time, he caught Bolin's bottom lip in his teeth for just a second. “I want to be your only choice,” 

“I'm okay with that,” Bolin agreed amicably.

Iroh liked the sound of that. 

“Hey, you know what would be fun?” Bo asked, after a bit more kissing, after Iroh had gotten Bolin's pants off, leaving him naked in his bed, a place Iroh was so happy to be. So happy to be welcome in, against Bolin, wanted by Bolin, whose smile made his heart feel like fire and light and warmth, and everything good in the world. 

“You can't tie me to your bed.” Iroh pointed out, though now that he had Bolin back, that was going to be done, sooner rather than later. Just the thought of Bolin above him, riding Iroh, was enough to bring his cock up to full attention. 

Bolin grinned, and bucked up against Iroh, letting him know how good this night was going to be. “No, but seriously, we are doing that, later, when I can tie you down.” Iroh was embarrassed at how he almost came from just the idea, and when Bolin suddenly rolled them, he could have begged. 

“Please say we're going to have a practice round,” He plead.

“You read my mind!” Bolin said, cheerfully. “See, I like getting fucked, especially by you, because seriously, best feeling ever, having a general at your mercy like that, but I like to get a good look at you while it's happening.” 

Iroh managed to breathe, somehow. “Whatever you want, Bo.”

“That's what I like to hear.”

Bolin reached over them to the pile of toiletries by his bed, and produced a vial of oil. Unlike Iroh's, there was no perfume in this kind, but he didn't much care, as Bolin's slick hand wrapped around his cock. “For royalty, you're really easy, you know?” 

“Once again, only for you,” Iroh promised, because really, no one had ever made the blood rush south in him like Bolin could. Maybe that was a part of being in love with a person, desiring them like this. He didn't know, because Bolin was the first he could say he loved, and the first he could admit to making him so hard he couldn't see straight, all at once. He had no idea of these were mutually exclusive things, if he could have lusted for Bolin without the overwhelming love he felt for him. He didn't care, either. 

Bolin raised himself over Iroh's achingly hard cock, then paused, and damn him he teased Iroh by circling him, the tight heat he wanted just out of reach. “How much do you want me?” 

“Bo, please,”

“Tell me, how bad? Would you conquer the wold for me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” 

Bolin thankfully sank down in him, and he cried out in relief at the feel of him, the way Bolin surrounding him made him feel so complete. “ _Bo_ ,” He hissed. 

“How much do you love me?” Bolin asked, as he rose up, leaving Iroh cold. “Tell me,”

“More than anything,” Iroh managed, as the other man took him in, surrounded him with the heat of his body. “Bo, I love you,”

“Good,” Bolin was just as breathless as he was, thankfully. “Good, because I love you, and I want this to be mutual, okay?” He cupped Iroh's face in his hands as he sank down onto his cock. “It's not out of balance, or anything, not this time. Right?”

“Yes, it is,” Iroh said, sitting up, his hands sliding up Bolin's back. “You have all the cards, Bo,”

Bolin just laughed, and kissed him, as Iroh moved his hips, thrusting in deeper. Speaking wasn't important right now, not when Bolin kept kissing him as they moved together, everywhere he could, it seemed. Iroh really didn't mind though, not at all. 

Bolin's weight on his hips, the slide of his skin against Iroh's, it was all too much, and he gave in before long, coming hard inside of him. 

He pulled out, lifting Bolin off of him, and pushed Bolin down onto his back on the bed, so he could take care of him, choosing his mouth. Bolin must have been just as worked up as he was, because he followed quickly, the salt taste of him matching his skin. 

As he laid beside him, Bolin's bed much bigger than his own bunk, he concentrated on his breathing, on how, with his head pressed to the pillow, it sounded like the waves rocking against the boat. His mind, previously a maelstrom, was now as still as the open water. 

Bolin was as restless as ever though, sitting up and crossing his legs. Iroh swore he could actually feel him watching him, so he waited, to see what he had to say. 

“Are you hungry?”

Iroh snorted. In a very dignified way befitting a general and a prince of the Fire Nation, of course. “Yes, I think so.” 

“Want to get dressed and go raid the kitchen?” 

“I like you being naked.” 

Bolin sighed. “Well, duh. I look awesome naked. I like you being naked too. I like us being naked together.”

“That is one of my favorite times.” 

“But naked in the kitchens will totally get us in trouble, even if you are a prince.” This was possibly the most bizarre post-sex conversation Iroh had ever had, but, as always, with Bolin, this was something he was rather enjoying. “So if we want food, we have to get dressed.” 

“If we were on my ship, I could just have something brought to us.” He felt he should point this out, for future reference. 

“Yeah, but your bunk is way too small for the two of us.” Fair point. “I like the part where you're on top of me, and in me, or blowing me, or whatever, but you're kind of heavy.” Also a fair point. “I guess we could have sex on the desk. That could work. Sex on desks is fun.”

Iroh shrugged. “I'll have to take your word on it.” 

“You've seriously never had sex on your desk?” Bolin demanded, positioning himself over Iroh. Giving in, he opened his eyes, to see Bolin staring down at him in a mix of puzzlement and shock.

“Bo, you're the first person I've let into my cabin.” He said, with a raised eyebrow. “So until we do, no, I haven't had sex on anything in my cabin except my bunk.” 

For some reason, something about what he said made Bolin smile like his heart was going to burst, but before he could think on it too much, Bo leaned down and kissed him again. He decided it probably wasn't important, and let Bolin carry on, until his stomach apparently won out over anything else. They got dressed, and started down to the kitchens.

They ran into Nakka along the way though, the man tying his hair back into its braids as he stood there. When he saw Iroh, his face was comically surprised, though Iroh found nothing amusing about it. 

“Uh.” He really hoped Nakka had something better than that. 

At that point, an Air Acolyte Iroh had noticed lurking around the training field a few times leaned out the door. “Nakka, it's not much good to braid your hair again without the ties...to...oh. Hello, General Iroh.” 

Bolin was snickering. It was not helping. 

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

“Ensign Nakka, is this the ship?” 

Nakka shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Are you supposed to be on the ship?”

He nodded. “Yes, sir.”

The Air Acolyte, ever the helpful one, was biting his lip as he hurriedly buttoned Nakka's jacket, Nakka's own hands still frozen in his hair. 

“Consider your kitchen chores extended to three weeks, Ensign Nakka.” The Water Tribesman nodded, still seeming stunned by the whole thing. “And when I come back, you had better be gone.” He at least wanted to give Nakka the chance to straighten himself up and say a proper good-bye. He wasn't an ogre, after all.

Bolin had the patience to wait until they were on the stairs to start laughing, and before long, he was too, because really, the look on his face. 

“Poor Prem,” Bolin managed, as he opened the pantry. “He looked like he wanted to die. I'm going to tell _everyone_ ,” He found the noodles, and put them in a pot of water on the stove, but then he raised his eyebrows at Iroh. 

Bolin seemed to forget that he was a firebender, not an appliance. “The stove works just fine.” 

“But it's so much faster when you do it,” Bolin whined, and, oh, his mouth, right there on the back of his neck, that was not playing fair at all. “Please?” 

He supposed it wasn't degrading when it was for Bolin.

It wasn't until they both had food, and really, he had been hungry, as it turned out, that Bolin turned serious again. 

“This means that you're going to talk to your mom, right?” He asked. “Tell her that I'm not what she thinks? Because I meant it, what I said before. I won't stay with someone who doesn't stick up for me.”

Iroh remembered what had given him the resolution to do this today, and quickly searched inside his jacket until he produced the letter from his father. He handed it over to Bolin with a smile, and as the earthbender read it, his serious expression relaxed into something warmer, something Iroh liked much better. 

“Who wrote this?” He asked, pointing to Ming's little message. 

“My mother's assistant. She writes all my mother's letters, and sometimes my father's.”

Bolin seemed blown away by that. “Your mom has people who write her letters for her? Seriously?” 

“I have people I dictate my letters to.” Iroh decided to leave off the part about why he had to do that. Penmanship had never been his strong suit, and as such, his characters always looked rather sloppy and unprofessional. Also, slightly illegible. 

Only slightly though.

He wasn't exactly sure whether he was going to be laughed at, or if Bolin was going to make some comment about Iroh's privileged upbringing. It turned out to be neither. “You better not have anyone else writing your letters to me when you're back out at sea! Or reading them to you!” 

“What are you planning on writing me?” He missed the sea, but he was sure he was going to miss Bolin too. He didn't think he could convince him to come with him either. The man had made it very clear what he thought about being stuck on a boat for half the year. It wasn't as though he could, either, unless Iroh married him. He'd get occupancy quarters then, and...and...

He could marry Bolin, one day, he thought. He had never considered the idea before, but now that he did, it was an interesting thought. Something to consider, at the very least. 

“Well,” Bolin was still talking, so Iroh snapped out of his own mind, and tried to pay attention. “You'll be all lonely and alone out there at sea, so I thought you'd want to know what I was getting up to while you were gone. You know, like when I think about you doing push-ups, and have to go get myself off in my room, because really, your biceps? Awesome.”

Iroh blinked.

“You,” He said, pointing at the grinning man. “Are a menace.” 

He nodded cheerfully, then looked back down at the letter. “What will you say to your mom?”

“That she will kindly try to hold her tongue about you, that I am not ending my relationship with you, and also, that my father went behind her back.” It sounded cold, but this was how Iroh's family worked. If the Fire Lord was angry with you, you either ignored her from halfway around the world, or you turned in someone else. Eat, or be eaten, and all of that. 

“Oh, that's cold.” He washed their empty bowls without prompting, and Iroh couldn't help but imagine this scenario somewhere else. Maybe an apartment, by the Bay, or a small house, if that was what Bolin wanted. Iroh never thought much about where he stayed when he was on solid ground, honestly, so it would really be Bolin's preferences that were important. 

He joined Bolin at the sink, where he was putting the bowls on the drying rack, and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. Wouldn't it be nice, to actually have a port to call home? To not be simply docking, but coming to someone? 

“No one will read your letters but me.” He promised. “And I'll make up for the time I spend gone when I come back to you.”

Bolin's cheeks flushed at that, but he was still smiling. “You better,”

“Are you going to hold out on me if I don't?” 

“Worse,” Bolin said. “I'll tell your mom.”

Iroh's grip tightened, as he pulled Bolin close in mock-punishment, Bolin trying to muffle his laughter as they struggled, both trying not to get any louder and wake everyone. 

Now, he thought. Now, this was the kind of moment he had been waiting for, this was the right one. 

“Bo, I love you,” He said, against the shell of his ear. 

Bolin looked at his toes, his smile small and pleased this time, private joy, meant for Iroh alone to see. He liked the idea of that, of having something of Bo's that was just for him. 

“Yeah,” Bolin said, after a moment. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The end. Done. No more. Though this was baskets of fun, I've run out of vodka, so I'm done with this universe. Thank you for all the comments! They were all very appreciated.


End file.
